


To Beat the Dress

by BabyKatSnophlake



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKatSnophlake/pseuds/BabyKatSnophlake
Summary: To Beat the Dress is about a naïve princess who, driven by the need to help people as she fights the corrupted empire, self-determined guilds, and the Entelexeia to claim her rightful place as empress, finds out that her healing powers are actually detrimental to the very planet she loves. Next Update: I apologize for the major delay (mental health challenges tend to slow editing to a massive crawl). I am back on track and this time, I will have chapter 7 posted by August 18. Chapter 8 will follow shortly afterwards, since the next few are far better quality than 6 & 7 were. :)





	1. Zaphias Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to Lucea and Dieuwtjin for looking over my chapters and offering their valuable advice! Also, thank you to V and my Twin for all their help developing this story! Lastly, thank you to my writer's group for helping me revise. You are all awesome!

**“Every man I meet wants to protect me. I can’t figure out what from.” ~~Mae West**

**Chapter 1 Zaphias Dungeon**

_I’m in the dungeons. Please come see me tonight. This is important._

With the note safely incinerated in her bedroom fireplace, Lady Estellise followed the steps down to the east wing hallway. Disquiet and curiosity took over the moment she had read Flynn’s request and that gave her the courage she needed to break the rules. She used her familiarity of the imperial castle’s layout as a guide as she slipped through the empty marble hallways towards the dungeons.

But why was Flynn there? Why did he ask Lady Estellise to go against the rules? Something serious must have happened because Flynn would never make such a request without a solid reason. He had always been kind and honest to Estellise ever since she met him four years ago. He vowed his sword for her and her cousin Ioder, both candidates for the Imperial throne. Her disbelief and curiosity about recent events swelled with every frustrated attempt for answers, but nothing alarmed her more than the note Flynn sent her. What was going on?

It couldn’t be what she thought she heard a couple of guards say. The castle would be in an uproar. True, the castle buzzed with _some_ hushed excitement, but it had to be something else. If the rumors were true, it would’ve caused so much more chaos, like when Emperor Krunos XIV passed away six months ago. It wouldn’t be so hushed, would it?

Still, so much happened in the last day even the Council seemed disoriented by the events. For the first time in Estellise’s life, the knights and the Council held a meeting at dinnertime, which in itself was unusual. So instead of eating in her parlor, she watched from behind the water fountain blastia as a stream of knights crossed the main atrium towards the audience hall. Kactoph, Sabin, and Nicolai among other councilmen of course had to be there. Commandant Alexei was a usual participant for meetings, so no surprise there either. Captain Schwann, Captain Tasher, Captain Cumore, and Cumore’s entire brigade were all headed up the stairs where the war room branched off the far side of the audience hall. Why were Cumore’s men the only whole brigade to be there? Why only Captains Schwann and Tasher and not all of their men? What could concern all of them, but no one else?

Well, Flynn had _something_ to do with it. Had he been at the meeting, too? She stopped in the middle of the dark hallway, trying to remember if she saw him in the crowd of knights and councilmen. She thought she did, but since she received the note from Sodia, doubt nagged at her. He might not have been there.  Whispers flew about Flynn’s return, and she had believed Flynn was part of the meeting as well. He couldn’t have been in the dungeons this whole time. When was he locked up?

Either way, he was directly involved, and if anyone had answers for Lady Estellise, it would be him.

She resumed walking, sliding her stockinged feet along the gray marble and listening carefully for any signs of guards on patrol. There was no cover to hide behind. The marble pillars embedded into the walls provided no barrier for cover. The red tapestries with the symbol of the empire embroidered into the fabric hung from the white granite walls with plenty of space to hide behind, but they were too short to reach her, let alone cover any part of her. The light from the blastia chandeliers picked up the designs from the ceiling and threw them onto the polished floor, but that did little to hide her from the blastia torches spaced evenly along the walls. If she had to, her only choice was ducking into one of the rooms and waiting for the guards to pass. It helped that she could hear the guards coming long before they could see her.

So far, though, such maneuvers were unnecessary.

Estellise paused at the top of the slate stairs. The stench of feces and old meat flowed from the dungeons, stinging her nose and tongue. “Ugh,” she covered her nose with her hand as she slowly descended the stairs to the guard station lit by a single candle on the desk; that was strange. They only kept it dark when there were no prisoners.

Reginald’s chair was empty. Beyond the gate, she wandered past the guard station and peered down the dark cellblock. The guard’s candle supplied all the light she needed. She picked it up and carried it towards the cells.

“Hello?”

A bed creaked and someone shuffled around. “Lady Estellise?”

Estellise stopped at the second cell and flashed a weak smile at the man behind bars. His short blond hair stuck out at all angles and his normally bright blue eyes appeared dull and tired. “Flynn? Wh-what happened to you?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Flynn gripped the bars and peered through them to whisper. Estellise leaned closer to hear him. “I gave my trunk to Sodia. I’d like you to go through it.”

“What? Why?”

“Shh. Keep your voice down.”

“I’m sorry.”

“My trunk has all kinds of items you can use. Please take whatever you like.” As much as he tried to hide it, she could tell he neared panic. Despite the cool air, he sweated.

“Why would I…? What’s going on? Why are you here? Ioder isn’t really dead is he?”

“Forgive me, Princess, please just listen. I brought all kinds of items back with me. I think they can assist you on your journey.”

 _Journey?_ “Huh? But I’m not—“

“You _must_ leave Zaphias.”

“What?!”

“Shhh!”

Startled, she leaned closer still to the bars and spoke barely above a whisper. “But… I’m not allowed outside the castle.”

Flynn held out his hand, just as Sodia had. Estellise stared at it, momentarily stunned and remembering how Sodia slipped her the note that brought her to this moment. “Lady Estellise….” She noticed Flynn’s expression, almost pleading. In his eyes, she saw his sincerity, his fear. Certainly, the truth, whatever it was, had taken its toll him. She took his hand, but unlike Sodia, Flynn didn’t slip her anything. His voice changed, slowed to a new tone. “My job as a servant to the empire is to serve and protect the Imperial family.” Estellise’s heart skipped. Was he about to confirm Ioder’s death? “Trust me, Princess, you must leave Zaphias.”

She didn’t realize she held her breath until she tried to speak. “But… Ioder…?”

“Promise me.” His grip tightened on her hand, startling her.

“Why… where will I go?”

“Anywhere. Just leave, the sooner, the better.” She’d never seen him beg all the years that she knew him. What should she say? “Princess? Believe me, I only care for your safety.”

Her safety? Wasn’t she safe in the castle? “What about Ioder?”

“Don’t worry about His Highness for now. You need to leave Zaphias. You’re in danger if you stay here.” He tugged at her hand, an effortless motion to bring her closer still. “No matter what, leave Zaphias. Promise me, please.”

“I… Okay, I will. I promise.” The moment she spoke, she watched the relief spread over his face. She should listen. His emotions were too genuine.

“I have friends in the Lower Quarter.” Flynn now spoke with fervor. “Hanks is the old man, I asked him to assist you.” _He’d planned this_ , she realized. “He’ll give you everything you need to survive beyond the barrier. You feel confident using a sword, right?”

“Yes.” Her voice was steady, but her stomach began queasing. She’d learned how to fight, but she’d never been in a situation where she actually needed to _use_ her skills. The monsters beyond the barrier were supposed to be vicious. Then again, she did learn from the best…. With more confidence, she said, “Master Dropwart taught me well. I can hold my own.”

“Great. Hanks will meet you at the Lower Quarter fountain with Dilfari.” _With Dilfari?_ Flynn was serious… _._ “You should be able to find it easily if you follow the sloping streets. Most of them lead straight to it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll find it. But… won’t you need Dilfari? Is it really okay if I take him?”

“Here,” Flynn pulled away. She watched him fade into the shadows and return with an envelope he stuffed through the bars. “Take this, but don’t lose it.”

“What’s this for?” Estellise asked as she slipped the envelope into her bodice. “Are you going to tell me what happened with Ioder now?”

Flynn froze and didn’t answer her. Distant footsteps. Estellise heard them too. She watched Flynn’s eyes widen and her own breath caught. Oh, she was in so much trouble! He gestured for her to leave, frantic like she’d never seen him behave before. The thought never occurred to her that Sodia couldn’t hold off Reginald all night. She hurried to the guard station, but it was too late for her to leave unnoticed.

He stopped at the top of the staircase, shining his torch on her clumsy attempts to hide in the semi-darkness with a candle. He tilted his head. She dropped the candle on his desk and stared back at him. Even though she couldn’t see his face because of his helmet, she knew he was surprised to see her there. Otherwise, he would’ve scolded her already. The thought didn’t ease her apprehensiveness though. The knights took every chance they could to scold her, even if it was delayed.

She climbed the stairs, hoping she didn’t look too guilty. He stepped back to let her pass, but then—

“What were you doing down there, Princess?”

The knot in her stomach tightened. “I… —Flynn’s there. I wanted to see him.” Estellise said as calmly as she could.

“He’s a criminal. Where’s your escort?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Give him the slip, did you?” Reginald took her by the arm and solidified her panic. “The Commandant will want to hear about this.”

“W-wait.” Estellise glanced back at the dark cellblock but knew Flynn couldn’t do anything to help her anyway. Was coming to see him a mistake?

She tripped up the stairs to keep up with Reginald’s pace. As they passed another guard, Reginald spoke to him. “I just caught her sneaking out of the dungeon. Go back there and keep an eye on our prisoner. I don’t know what they were up to.”

“Okay.”

Reginald led Estellise through the atrium and down the east wing hallway. She tensed as he half-dragged her. What would Alexei do to Flynn? They walked up the stairs to second floor and past the first row of sleeping quarters. In the second row, she saw Sodia leaning against Flynn’s door, but Sodia straightened as soon as she saw Estellise pass. They turned down the third row and Estellise froze at the end of the hall, facing down the Commandant’s bedroom door.

Reginald held up his fist to knock, but hesitated.

Estellise seized her chance. “Please, we can talk to him in the morning.”

“No, I think he’d want to know about it now. I don’t want to find out what he’ll do if I postpone telling him.” He knocked and soon came an angry grunt of a reply. Reginald removed his helmet and Estellise stared at the door, mind working fast.

Commandant Alexei wasn’t exactly an easygoing man. He’d been the Commandant for as long as she could remember, and while most of the knights respected him, others feared him. There was something about looking into the Commandant’s red eyes that demanded obedience. When the door opened, Reginald stepped back, and it was Estellise’s avoiding Alexei’s eyes that preventing her from doing the same. Instead, she choose to stare down at the Commandant’s bare feet.

“What’s going on?”

“I caught Lady Estellise sneaking down to the dungeons. She said she was there to see Flynn.” As he spoke, Estellise raised her eyes to see Alexei’s expression. He had thrown on a cloak and his short white hair had clearly been flattened from a mussed state, but Alexei’s red eyes were alert and suspicious, despite how old he seemed. “She wouldn’t tell me why, though.”

Alexei’s eyes turned to Estellise who tried to keep calm. “Is that so, Princess?” Estellise couldn’t make eye contact anymore; she was busy holding her breath. “Perhaps you’d like to tell me about it. Let’s discuss this in the war room, shall we? Reginald, ensure that she arrives.”

“Yes, Sir.”

\--

Estellise sat at the war room table and stared at the door. Red banners bearing the Imperial emblem hung around the room and the armchair she sat in was the only one not pushed with its arm rests against the conference table. She appeared calm with her hands folded in her lap, but inside, anxiety took hold. She might as well be sitting on the hardwood seat rather than the cushion for all the comfort she felt. Her back was too stiff to touch the splat. Alexei would appear at any minute through the door at her right and she still wasn’t sure what to say to him. How would she explain going to see Flynn? She couldn’t mention that he had asked her to come see him. That would get him into trouble. But what reason could she give for seeking him out?

She exhaled slowly to calm herself. That was a simple answer. She really had no idea why Flynn was in the dungeons. She heard he was there and wanted to know why. That should be enough. She didn’t have to mention how Sodia led her down to see him. Yes, she’d definitely avoid mentioning Sodia. That would get her into trouble, too.

Amidst her overwhelming thoughts, another thought occurred to her: maybe this was her chance to get some answers about the rumors and what’s going on. She’s the princess, after all, she should know. Still, asking about it made her nervous. Alexei rarely felt anything was for the princess’s ear. If he didn’t want her to know, he’d simply tell her not to worry about it.

The door opened, and she finally looked up at him. To her surprise, he dressed up as if he had just gotten up for the day. He had combed his white hair and put on the red overcoat with its hems brushing against his black boots, complete with the black cape bearing the commandant’s insignia. All but his armor and sword had been prepared for this meeting. As if she didn’t feel small enough, she sank into her seat a little more.

“Good evening, Princess.” Alexei closed the door behind him and sat down at the head of the table.

“Good evening, Alexei.”

“Perhaps you’d like to tell me why we’re here.”

Estellise prepared to speak but didn’t immediately answer. Alexei prompted her, “I suggest you speak or things will become worse for Flynn.”

“Why is he in the dungeons? I know Flynn, he would never do anything to end up there.”

Alexei contemplated her, then said, “Allow me to explain.” Estellise straightened. He really was going to tell her! She tried to hide her excitement. “The investigation of His Highness Prince Ioder’s disappearance has ended in his tragic death.” Estellise’s breath caught. For a moment, she couldn’t say anything at all. The rumors… they couldn’t be true. Alexei pressed on, “he was assassinated.”

Estellise felt her chest tighten but wasn’t aware of it. Her mouth wanted to form words, her breath wanted to breathe words past her lips, but she was too stunned. How could…? Who could’ve…? She no longer saw Alexei’s face but formed an image in her mind’s eye. That time she last saw her dear cousin, he smiled warmly at her. An obscure figured stabbed him from behind, and she cried. Warm tears brought her back to the war room.

“Flynn is charged with Ioder’s murder.”

“No!” A new wave of fear overcame her and she stood. “That’s not possible. I’ve known Flynn for years, he would rather die than kill Ioder.”

“Princess, sit down.”

Estellise exhaled but wouldn’t sit down. She felt stung from the truth of Ioder’s death, but her heart ached even more that Flynn was thought to be guilty of it. “I-I’m sorry Alexei, but… Flynn would never hurt Ioder. Even if this were true, Flynn would’ve been—punished by now. They wouldn’t hesitate to kill an imperial assassinator, even if he just a suspect.”

“Flynn wasn’t an immediate suspect.”

“Why now?”

“We didn’t have all the details. The evidence appears to point to him.”

“What evidence?”

“The details are too gruesome for a princess.”

“There must be something you can tell me. I just don’t think Flynn would do this.”

“No one did, initially.”

“What changed? How can anyone believe Flynn is guilty?”

“Everybody in the war room was convinced after hearing the details. What conclusion can you draw from that?” He paused, waiting for a response. The line of men heading for the war room during dinner time…. Was that the meeting where Flynn was interrogated? Was that the time they decided he was guilty of Ioder’s murder?

And now an entire room full of people believed he did it?

That didn’t necessarily mean Flynn was guilty, though…. Estellise struggled with the accusation as she recalled every memory she had with him. He had everyone else’s interest at heart, and he truly believed in the same ideals Ioder fought for. How could an entire room full of people believe something without due evidence?

“I just... without hearing what they heard, how can I agree with them?”

“You don’t trust their judgment?” His voice wasn’t accusatory, but she felt his intent in the words. They heard all of the details and came to the same conclusion. If she was there, would she believe the same thing? Still, there had to be doubt somewhere.

“If it’s true everyone believes Flynn is guilty, he should’ve been convicted immediately. Why throw him in the dungeons now?”

“There are procedures.”

 “You have to know Flynn is innocent.”

“Facts suggest otherwise—“

“But—“

“—the final decision rests with me.”

“Flynn wouldn’t do this!”

“I demanded a full investigation before anyone is punished. Now calm yourself and sit down. I believe there is more to this story.”

Estellise paused. Finally, she felt capable of calming. Her heart refused to relax, though. If any of the evidence pointed to Flynn…. “So… you think Flynn is innocent?”

“There is doubt for his guilt,” _I knew it!_ “but there is also doubt for his innocence.” Estellise frowned as a flash of doubt crossed her own mind. What could they possibly have found? “I want to know the truth. I ordered an investigation and Flynn will survive at least until the results return. If there is any doubt he had a hand in Prince Ioder’s death, he will not be harmed.” Alexei then gestured to her chair. “Please, sit down. There is more to discuss.”

She did.

“Now, I must impress upon you how serious your actions were tonight. The council believes that Flynn killed Prince Ioder. How would it look to them to find out that our dear Imperial Princess is visiting secretly Prince Ioder’s suspected murderer? Think carefully about this.”

Estellise didn’t have to. If the council found out Flynn had lured her there, it would be cause to kill him based on the assumption he was luring her to kill her. The council would insist that they couldn’t wait for Alexei’s investigation to complete. She lowered her eyes, staring unseeing at the table. It was all she could do to keep her hands in her lap. She wanted to get up and release the anxiety.

“I know. I mean… I understand.”

“Good. Now, while I understand Flynn’s intentions are not to harm you, I must understand what was so important you had to sneak down to see him in mid night.”

“Well… I…” Estellise hesitated. If Flynn truly was so close to conviction, she couldn’t tell anyone the truth about the promise she made. She finally looked up at him. “No one would tell me what was going on.”

“So you sought Flynn?”

“Even he wouldn’t talk about it.”

Alexei leaned forward and stared into her eyes. “Be honest, Princess. You do a disservice to your empire, to me, and to Flynn by refusing to disclose the whole truth.” He continued to stare at her. It was the same pressure he put upon his men. No wonder…. She felt her resolve faltering. She had to say something.

“Flynn…” She paused and chose to watch her folded hands instead. Her palms felt a little clammy. She couldn’t tell the truth. What should she say?

“Sometimes, what’s not said can have worse consequences than the truth. If you can’t tell the council about your conversation with Flynn, they’ll infer it for themselves.”

Of course he was right about that. The council could come up with anything to implicate Flynn, and they would make sure he looked as guilty as possible. She knew they never did like him. But what would they think if she told the truth? Wouldn’t it solidify what they already believed?

“Princess…?”

“I can’t….” She avoided his eyes for as long as she could. The longer he waited for her to speak further, the more her heart berated her chest.

“Take me into your confidence, Princess. Your silence may not protect him, but my voice can. Tell me what happened. Let me help you protect him.” The sincerity in his voice calmed her a little and she glanced up. His face was stoic and serious.

Maybe with Alexei fighting on his behalf, Flynn might stand a chance. However, what she could say would appear just as bad to Alexei. Would Alexei still believe Flynn was innocent if he heard? It’s true Alexei’s face was stoic, but his eyes seemed just as concerned as she felt. He stared at her as if quietly demanding the truth.

Estellise closed her eyes. “I don’t want you to think worse of Flynn.” She heard him sigh.

“The truth will never be as terrible as the lie they’ll use to replace it.”

“It could be used against him.”

“Not if it’s a secret between us. Do not doubt my ability to protect an innocent man.”

Flynn _was_ innocent. She knew that. The investigation would prove it regardless what she said right now. “Do you promise that this won’t be twisted to use against him?”

“I promise that, if this information is truly not related to the evidence I receive in the investigation, I will not use it to prosecute him.”

She thought it over carefully, trying to guess at whatever they knew or heard that could implicate Flynn. What she knew would add to any motive, but as far as she could guess, there should be no physical evidence. Estellise inhaled deeply, hesitated, and finally decided to speak. “Okay. Just before Ioder disappeared, Flynn told me he was going on a pilgrimage.” She paused and glanced up at him again. Alexei didn’t say anything, his hands neatly folded on the table, and his eyes watching her with no emotion at all. Perhaps he knew his silence would keep her talking. Well, it worked, “I heard of some of the places he would go, and I wanted to go, too. So I asked him if I could. He said I shouldn’t leave the castle.” She then glanced down at her lap where she found her hands working at the stitching in her dress. The knights would never allow her to leave the castle, let alone go with him. Oh, Flynn could get into so much trouble. But Alexei did promise. Even so, she hesitated.

Maybe she didn’t have to tell him everything. The silence stretched long enough, but he waited. Slowly, she continued, “I begged him to take me. When I heard he was in prison, I just… I wanted to know if… I was the reason he is there.” It was as if a verbal floodgate opened and her words flowed in one rapid breath. “Why else would Flynn be in the dungeons? No one would tell me anything so I thought someone found out about me asking him to take me on his pilgrimage and I thought he was arrested for planning to kidnap an imperial family member. I promise you, Flynn has done nothing wrong.”

Alexei’s mouth twitched. “Don’t worry, that’s something I can easily prove to the council.”

“Really?”

“Hm.”

“Thank you.”

Alexei continued to stare at her. Perhaps he thought there was more to hear. Still, she swallowed and stared right back. The uncomfortable silence stretched, but she was determined to say nothing more. Alexei had an answer. It should’ve been enough. The way he stared at her, though, puzzled her. He seemed to be waiting for a specific response. His eyes never blinked, nor did he shift. He had so much of a fixed stare that he must have worked on this skill for years before he became a commandant. He knew there was more. How? Why? What did she say that hinted it? Still, he said nothing. She felt more uncomfortable by the minute, knowing that he wasn’t about to let her leave without knowing the information she was afraid would hurt Flynn the most. Was it evidence? But if Flynn truly didn’t do it, how could the evidence point to him? How could Alexei tie this information to evidence that didn’t exist? Was it safe to tell him?

When her green eyes met Alexei’s red eyes, she pled for trust. “I can tell you?”

“I promise. It’s our secret.”

She sighed, caving with the release of the pressure. “He… did agree to take me.”

“You’re right. That would be a problem if anyone knew.”

“I know.” She looked away. “I was afraid someone had found out, and I suppose it makes sense to think Flynn killed Ioder if he was planning to take me away against the rules. I know Flynn, though.” She hesitated again, almost on the verge of speaking more than she knew she should. But then she met Alexei’s eyes again and added, “He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize my safety.”

“I’m glad you can appreciate the depth of the situation. However, I think I can patch this up. That is, if there is nothing else I need to know.” She shook her head hoping he wouldn’t press her further. He couldn’t possibly expect to hear more than that. Sure enough, he rose from his chair and gestured for the door. “Come now. You should return to bed before someone realizes something is amiss.”

As she stood, though, Estellise noticed controlled exultance in his eyes. Only now did she realize how tense he was. Was he so sure he could defend Flynn’s life? As far as she could tell, the council still could fight for Flynn’s immediate death and all that could save him were the results from Alexei’s investigation. Providing the results returned before the council found reason to insist on his death.

“Are you sure you can keep Flynn out of trouble?”

“You have nothing to worry about. Goodnight, Princess.”

Estellise nodded and started for the door. “Goodnight, Alexei.” Rather than settle her, his response unnerved her. She left the war room and into the throne room where the double doors would lead to the main atrium. Reginald took up flank behind her, and she suddenly became aware of the night patrol and just how many knights there were. If she really did run away, there were an awful lot of knights to slip past.

The whole castle appeared the same, but there was a new feeling as she looked around. Blastia torches chased the shadows and guards roamed the halls. Even her hunger had a new feeling to it. She was torn between sadness for her cousin’s death, fear for a good friend’s life, and apprehension over running away. The castle never felt so foreboding before. The atrium doors opened and she stepped onto the landing at the top of the double stairwell that created a half-moon towards the lower levels of the room. With every step, her heart felt heavier. How could anyone kill her dear cousin?

She paused at the door on her right that led to the library. She used to spend countless hours in there and sometimes Ioder sat down with her to discuss some of the readings. He didn’t live at the castle, but he probably knew those books nearly as well as she did by now.

“Princess?”

Aware of Reginald at her back, she continued walking. _Ioder…._ She cried. The narrow hallway opposite the double doors shared paintings of her and Ioder’s ancestors. Walking down this hallway wouldn’t feel the same anymore, knowing that he was with them. Ioder had always been more directly aligned with the throne, but Estellise’s birthright hadn’t been discounted simply because her prowess with handling aer mirrored their royal ancestors’ abilities. Aer, the energy source for the entire planet, could be manipulated by any human with a blastia. But Estellise didn’t need a blastia to use aer, something only her and Ioder’s ancestors could do. Even so, not even Ioder had her ability.

At the other end of the hallway, the fountain flowed as if pointing to the left or the right, the only directions left to go. The same place she had watched the meeting attendees march. At the time, she couldn’t imagine how much things would change because of that meeting. It suddenly seemed so distant, but barely a full day had passed since then. She turned away to the left and followed the hallway to a T where one direction led to the kitchen and mess hall; the other, to the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters.

She did her best to hide being upset, but when she reached the stairs, even barely able to see through her tears, she found Reginald’s hand outstretched for support. As soon as she took it, her composure nearly failed. She felt his strength as she walked up the steps. The knights weren’t enemies... Why did it suddenly feel like they were?

At the end of the upstairs hallway, she stopped at the door guarding the spiral staircase that led to her room. She faced Reginald and bowed. “Thank you for escorting me safely—” and her voice broke.

He said nothing, but she could see the pity in his eyes. As soon as the door closed behind her and she ascended the staircase, she felt warm tears falling again. How did all of this even happen? Prince Ioder, murdered, and Flynn was blamed for it?! And amidst those accusations, she’d made a promise to leave Zaphias. What should she do?

What should she do indeed…. It hit her like a scolding as she remembered her conversation with Flynn. Fear took hold. What did she just agree to? Oh, she would get Flynn into so much trouble if she left Zaphias. Why did she promise to run away?! Why would Flynn ask her to leave in the first place? What would Alexei say? What would Master Dropwart think? How would the council and the knights feel about her just disappearing? She lost her breath as the whole reality of her promise hit her. Prince Ioder’s disappearance was bad enough; what about her, the last candidate for the imperial throne? Was it really the best for her to run away? What would happen to the empire if she wasn’t there? Wouldn’t the empire worry about her being missing?

But this was absurd. She wouldn’t actually be missing for long. Flynn said to leave Zaphias, not go into permanent hiding from the empire. She was actually in the safest place for her to be. How could she be safer leaving? Still, he seemed desperate for her to agree.

The night offered little sleep. Estellise lay under her covers, hiding her head beneath her pillow and hoping to smother the thoughts that ran circles in her mind. At some point, she’d have to plan to leave, but the plans were choked out of her with whys and hows, not to mention the tears accompanying her anxiety. Running away would surely make Flynn’s predicament worse. She hadn’t thought of consequences to his welfare when she made the promise. But if the knights or the council thought for a moment her disappearance had anything to do with Flynn, he’d be killed.

But she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you’re confused about Estellise’s room, I’ve changed things up to be slightly more realistic. There were rooms for people living at the castle where hallways branched off main hallways and some people had their own rooms and others of lower rank shared rooms. I tried to follow that as best I could. Estellise has a parlor and her own room in a tower where she’d be harder to reach.
> 
> Interestingly enough, I remember reading somewhere that Prince Ioder didn’t actually live at the castle, which makes more sense that he was kidnapped by Ragou in the game. I’m operating off the premise that he lived in the Royal Quarter somewhere since he did visit with Estellise enough to get to know her. Not that it matters much anymore.
> 
> ~~Kat


	2. Zaphias Castle

**Chapter 2 Zaphias Castle**

Should she really go?

The more Estellise thought about it, the more she really wanted to stay. She felt she could trust Flynn and her mind kept flitting back to his panic and how much his demeanor changed when she agreed to run away. She had a hard time ignoring that. But still… running away from home was a serious decision. Why did she promise to?

Tucked into a small room at the end of the hallway, an angel statue stood with wings folded closed. The angel had a soft smile that, so much like her mother’s smile, usually seemed to give advice and comfort, but as Estellise watched the angel’s face, all she felt was confusion.

Everything felt so off and she didn’t know what else to do. As much as she loved being home and wanted to stay, the castle had taken on a whole new aura. What felt like comfort and safety now felt somewhat strange, like the castle was a prison full of deserters who turned their backs on an innocent man. Mealtimes were more about picking at the food rather than eating it, and she couldn’t walk down the hallway towards the fountain without watching her feet because Ioder’s ancestors pushed a whole new pressure on her. The fate of the empire would be in her hands and their eyes projected high standards. How was she going to live up to that when she felt so heartbroken at losing Ioder? The angel’s soft smile was far more understanding, but for some reason, it still wasn’t very helpful this time.

She heard the telltale clacking of iron boots on marble. Stricken with a guilty conscience, she fled to the angel’s back and hid her tears.

While some knights visited here, not very many did. There was little reason for it, usually, unless they wanted to pray. She glanced up at the insignia on the wall behind the statue where a moon was completely shadowed, a sign of the new moon. She listened to the knight coming down the long hallway.

“Lady Estellise?”

Estellise tensed, but only for a moment. She knew that voice. She cleared her eyes.

“Lady Estellise? Are you here?”

“Yes,” Estellise said. She heard the knight’s boots tap the marble until Sodia’s face peered around the statue. Sodia had mulberry-colored eyes with a beauty mark that gave her appearance of a stern cat, but Estellise knew Sodia cared deeply about the people she protected. For a moment, Sodia smiled, but Estellise couldn’t bring herself to return the favor.

“Are you all right?” Estellise merely nodded. “Someone said you were hanging around this wing,” Sodia said, but she straightened and saluted. “Um, I mean, greetings, Your Highness. I was sent to look for you.”

“I’m sorry.” Estellise stared at the moon insignia. _The sister they called Child of the Full Moon. Her brother they called Brave Vesperia, and he ascended to the skies to watch over the world._ She kind of wished she hadn’t come back to this spot, but then again, where else could she go? There were only so many places to be alone in this castle, even if this one reminded her of Ioder’s passing.

“Forgive me, but is everything okay? You’ve been acting weird for a few days now. The Commandant’s been worried about you, and he’s not the only one.”

Finally, Estellise turned her face to Sodia. “I haven’t noticed a change in my behavior. Other than… missing Ioder,” although Estellise knew exactly what Sodia was actually referring to. Estellise had taken to wandering places she didn’t normally inhabit for long periods. Yesterday, she spent an inordinate amount of time checking out a quietta in the stalls until one of the guards wandered over and asked if there was a problem with the mount. She didn’t really have a chance to just take it because the knights were more numerous than before. They were everywhere, and she wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or not, but it almost felt that they knew. But how could they?

Did Sodia know, too?

Sodia had frowned, but then Estellise looked away. “I heard you went to see Flynn.”

“Well… I….” Estellise paused. Sodia _was_ the reason Estellise went to see Flynn. Why would she ask her about now? Like this? Now that she thought about it, Sodia’s formality when she arrived seemed a little odd. Then Estellise caught on. They were not alone. She searched Sodia’s face for any sign of confirmation, and she found it in Sodia’s taut expression. Usually, Sodia didn’t mind relaxing at least a little bit when it just the two of them. Estellise only now noticed. There was definitely something amiss. “Well, of course,” Estellise said. “No one would tell me anything. I heard he was in the dungeons and no one told me why.”

“I see. Was that all that happened?”

“Up until Reginald came back,” Estellise said. She held her hands to her chest, suddenly remembering the letter Flynn had given her. She had stuffed it in a bag she wanted to take with her but forgot to look at it before she sent it off to Hanks.

“Well, if you think of anything you need to tell me, let me know.” Sodia turned and headed back down the hallway, and Estellise listened to the footsteps, nearly counting them until they stopped. When Estellise peeked around the statue, she noticed Sodia standing with her back to her, staring down the hallway.

“Sodia?”

Sodia turned and smiled at her. “You know,” Sodia said, “I was once considered for Cumore’s brigade. They enlisted me, but it wasn’t very long before I asked to be reassigned. I asked Captain Tasher to take me on, and I ended up working with Flynn.” There she was. Estellise stepped closer, feeling much more relaxed herself. “I thought that Flynn was just like everyone else. He followed the rules so closely that he would ignore the plight of an innocent person and do what he was told. I was so angry with him for wanting to punish a young boy for stealing food because he had none.”

Curious, Estellise stopped at Sodia’s side. Why was she telling her this?

“I was surprised when the punishment was to distribute food to the Lower Quarter. Apparently, Flynn went to Tasher and asked for it. It seems Flynn has relaxed a little bit when it comes to rules.”

_No kidding_ , Estellise thought. When Flynn decided to pass her a note, Estellise knew it was serious. And then he had told her to run away…. Did Sodia know about that?

“It seemed strange, even to me,” Sodia said. “Flynn left Zaphias without me, apparently against orders. I hadn’t thought much of it; I thought he was out on his pilgrimage though he left a bit earlier than he said he would. It seems there were a lot of secrets I didn’t know about, but there are rumors that maybe you do.”

So that’s what they wanted. Estellise emotionally stepped back, choosing to watch the floor instead. If Flynn himself couldn’t tell Sodia his secrets, there was no way Estellise could say anything to her. “There were a lot of things Flynn knew that I’d like to know myself,” Estellise said.

“A lot of knights feel that way, too.”

“But you are Flynn’s Second Lieutenant and his most trusted comrade. He would tell you some of them.”

Sodia laughed, though Estellise wondered if it was to hide some hurt. Estellise noticed a shiver of pain in Sodia’s eyes. “You’d think so, huh? Ever since he got back to Zaphias, I haven’t gotten a word out of him.” She said in a low voice, “Of course, it’s because he’s trying to protect me from—whatever it is that’s going on.” So Sodia didn’t know… or she didn’t want to hint that she knew more. Which was it? “I’ve been reassigned.”

“Reassigned?”

“I’m part of Schwann’s brigade now.”

“But that’s wonderful! You can help with the investigation.”

“No, I can’t. Schwann is not investigating.”

Estellise deflated with a soft, “oh.”

“Lady Estellise, since Captain Schwann messed up investigating Master Ioder’s disappearance, the Council won’t let him investigate—that.”

“R-right.”

“Anyway, the only thing you need to think about right now is you.”

Estellise stared at her. “What about Flynn?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you worried for him?”

“I know Flynn is telling the truth. Evidence will prove that. Alexei won’t let anything happen to him.” Estellise heard the words, but she watched Sodia’s eyes turn away. Sodia was trying convince herself more than anyone. “Besides,” Sodia continued, turning back to Estellise, “If something happens to you, who is going to lead the empire?”

“I’m worried about the repercussions against Flynn….”

“Why? He’s innocent.”

“What if something happens and the council decides they can’t wait for Alexei’s investigation to complete? What will happen then?” Sodia’s expression turned stern, which told Estellise the reason for her concern was not missed.

“Don’t worry about it, Your Highness.” But then Sodia leaned closer and whispered, “What did he tell you? Did he make a request?” Estellise didn’t say a word, but her silence was all Sodia needed to hear. “He wouldn’t ask anything of you if it wasn’t important.” In a louder voice, she said, “The Commandant has already taken care of it. The Council knows why you went to see him.” With that Sodia turned away and walked down the hallway. Estellise moved to peer down the hallway and sure enough, a few knights had gathered at the end, listening. But now she had a new distraction. What did Sodia mean “the Council knows why you went to see him”? Did Alexei tell them the truth?

But he promised. He wouldn’t betray that, would he?

Of course he promised! Alexei must have told them something else. Estellise exhaled, calming. The Council would be upset even more with Flynn if Alexei told them the truth. Or was Sodia just saying that…? Either way, they didn’t know about her plans to run away and Alexei promised Flynn would live until his investigation was over. She didn’t have any reason to worry right now. Well, not about that.

Even Sodia wanted Estellise to run away, though she didn’t know it. Estellise began to wonder if staying at the castle really was the best idea. _He wouldn’t ask anything of you if it wasn’t important._ She had a point, though. Why would he risk so much to talk to her and beg her to leave Zaphias if it wasn’t really important? Estellise supposed it was best to plan running away.

She started down the hallway back to her room.

There was more to plan, she was sure. Estellise had taken Flynn up on his offer of digging through his trunk and stashed various items in her bag, though it took the whole day after meeting Flynn to get up the nerve. Preparing to run away was a lot easier than actually running away, though. She kept telling herself that she had time. After all, the verdict of Alexei’s investigation wouldn’t return for a while, and until then, she worried about what would happen to Flynn. Every time she thought she had an opening to run, her stomach churned and she lost her nerve. It was okay, though. Flynn wanted her to leave Zaphias, but she was still safe so long as she was at the castle.

Initially, she had tried simply walking out the front door, but found it guarded. She’d read in stories about people tying sheets into a rope and thought that would work, but she couldn’t sneak enough bedsheets from the laundry. Her tower was pretty high. She thought about jumping out the window in the library, but that would only take her to the outside courtyard, still within castle walls. She’d have to slip out through the stables if she could. She had already tried wandering to the stables anyway, but was redirected. Sure, she could ride a quietta, but only in the courtyard, and they weren’t about to leave her in the stables by herself.

She even found what she thought looked like an hourglass in Flynn’s stuff and thought about using that to walk out the front door but decided against it. Did hourglasses really exist? Even if they did exist, who’s to say that’s really what it was? Hourglasses were so rare… She’s only ever seen them in books where she read about its mystical power to stop time, but—she’d look pretty silly trying to use a thing that didn’t work like that. Besides, the knights would easily figure out what she was doing and might even lock her up in her room. And even if it was an hourglass and it really did work, what if there came a time on her journey when she really needed it?

\--

Estellise could hear the fountain at the T junction as she stared at Ioder’s painting. Though they were cousins, Ioder shared little resemblance to her with her chin-length pink hair put up in a comb and her green eyes, but he did look more like the emperor with darker blonde hair sticking out at all angles and blue eyes. He was, after all, the emperor’s closest relative, a nephew. Estellise was but a distant relative.

_What do I do, Ioder?_ She asked in her mind. His smile didn’t change, leaving her to decide for herself. She wondered about escape routes behind any of the paintings when she heard footsteps from the main atrium and hurried for the fountain.

She hadn’t actually been doing anything suspicious, per se, but ever since she met Flynn in the dungeons and Sodia sought her out, she had a bit of a guilty conscience. Especially since dusk had settled already and she was usually in her room by now, and the knights were already suspicious of her recent behavior. She turned the corner back down the hallway  away from the mess hall when she heard part of the conversation behind her.

“—said if it wasn’t for the guard, she would’ve been killed.”

Estellise’s breath caught and she stopped. _What?!_ Who were they talking about?! The fountain muffled their voices, but she could still make out the words. She sidled low along the wall around the corner from the fountain hallway, leaning as close as she dared.

“If that’s true, that’s….”

“Well, you know how rumors are.”

“I suppose that makes sense if you think Dein Nomos was found.”

Estellise felt her stomach tighten. They didn’t mean _her_ life, did they?

“Yeah, I wondered about that, too.”

“Do you think the council’s right about Flynn?”

The knight snorted loudly. “Not a chance! He’s ambitious all right, but—”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to know the truth.”

“Believe what you want. I don’t think he had anything to do with it. I mean… he’s in jail, what harm can he do?”

“He could have an accomplice.”

“I suppose…”

“I heard he had planned it early on.” _Are they talking about Flynn taking me on his pilgrimage?!_ Alexei said he wouldn’t tell… Or were these knights talking about something else?

“If everyone’s so worried about her, why don’t they do something about it?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, move him to Heliord?” After a moment’s pause the knight continued, “come to think of it, that’s not a bad idea. Maybe I’ll suggest it.”

“Eh?”

“Never mind.” There was a moment of silence and then—

“You’re right, though. While he’s around, maybe we should watch her better.” The churning in her stomach solidified. Did she have as much time as she thought she had? She was having a hard enough time as it was!

“Why don’t you keep watch yourself if you’re that concerned?”

“Do you think that’s necessary?”

“Ugh, tell you what. Err on the side of caution and make yourself useful.”

“Well, there was _one_ attempt on her life. It’d be better to prevent another….”

The conversation carried on, but she didn’t hear it. Estellise backed away from the corner. Her mouth went dry. It _was_ her life….

_You’re in danger if you stay here_. _No matter what, leave Zaphias_. Flynn was right. She _was_ in danger. Someone at the castle had targeted her life. Not only that, but they had also attempted to kill her and had somehow failed because of the guard. She swallowed. Somehow, the castle felt scarier. She lived her whole life within these walls and knew them fairly well. Looking around now, though, left her feeling vulnerable. How could she not know someone tried to take her life? As she thought back, she tried to think of when someone could’ve had the opportunity. How could she have avoided death without knowing it?

Did someone try poisoning her food? Did they try breaking into the castle?

One thing was for sure, though. She definitely didn’t have the time she thought she did. Not only that, but now she knew Flynn’s reasons for her running away. The person had to be someone no one would suspect or believe is targeting her life; otherwise, Flynn would’ve told everyone. Or was it just that no one would believe him? Had he already tried warning them?

She glanced around without seeing. No wonder Flynn looked so panicked. He knew the attempted assassin was in the castle, waiting for a chance to kill her. He knew no one would listen to him about it. And what’s more, the more time she wasted being too afraid to leave, the more time she was giving the assassin a second chance. No more could she put it off. She had to leave. Now.

Did she have everything she needed? She was wearing her escape dress—a blue dress with a mat baste-stitched to the inside. She felt the warmed dagger blade against her leg and her knee-high white boots were mostly hidden by the hem of her dress.  She had asked Sodia to give the bag of supplies to Hanks on the premise it was at Flynn’s request. She felt her heart for a hair pin wrapped against a decorative flower, a gift from her mother she kept in her corset. Yes, she definitely had that. There really was nothing else for her to do. She was ready.

A couple of days ago Sodia had warned her that she should do whatever Flynn said to do. Why didn’t Estellise listen? Estellise wandered down the hall in what she hoped was a calm demeanor and made her way towards the front doors of the castle. She had the hourglass in a small pouch. Should she use it now? Would it really, truly work?

“Good evening, Princess. “ Too late. The guards were already closing in. She smiled uneasily. “G-good evening.”

“Taking a walk so late at night, huh?”

“It’s not that late. I just thought I’d stretch my legs a little. I was… kind of confined to my room all day.” She made to laugh, but it came out like a nervous squeak. “It’s hard being cooped up in the castle all the time, don’t you think?”

“It’s for your safety.” The silent guard turned his head to the guard who spoke as if to speak in a silent understanding.

“But… if you’re worried about my safety, does that mean I’m in danger? What do I have to worry about so long as I’m within the castle walls?”

“What _do_ you have to worry about? You look like you’re on the verge of upset.”

“Of course I am!” Estellise fully allowed tears of panic to fall. She had a solid excuse for it anyway. “My dear cousin was murdered and you’re telling me I’m stuck with solitary confinement in my room.” Estellise felt the tears swelling her eyes. “You don’t think I should be allowed to walk it off?”

“Well… erm…” The knight turned his head away from her. “I suppose exercise does help.”

“Or is that another excuse to visit Flynn in the dungeons?”

Estellise felt the blood freeze in her veins. The voice came from behind her, and she recognized the stern censure of her sword master, Drake Dropwart. As a retired knight, he seemed to forget that she was a princess, not one of his minions. She exhaled and turned around. Drake wore the same disappointed expression that she had seen on Alexei the night she went to see Flynn in the first place.

“No. I don’t want to cast more suspicion on Flynn,” she said.

“Good. You’re starting to consider the consequences of your actions.”

Estellise felt the stream of tears slow. He won’t be saying that once he finds out she’s run away. “Flynn would never hurt me anyway.”

“Consequences do not care about facts, only circumstances. People respond to what they believe, not what you think you know.” Drake turned and gestured back down the hall towards Estellise’s room. “You might want to reconsider leaving your room at night. If not for your own sake, as should be your first priority, then for Flynn’s sake, whose life I thought mattered to you more than a nighttime stroll.”

“It’s not that late,” she began to say, but upon seeing Drake’s glower, she lost her mettle to argue. “I mean, I was just headed back to my room….”

No one knew how to strum Estellise’s guilt string like her swordsmanship master.  Of course Flynn mattered more! That’s why she remained at the castle even after he told her to leave four days ago. Even after she promised.

“Have you forgotten where your room is? Last I knew, you don’t sleep in the foyer.”

“No…” She started walking in the general direction of her bedroom, but stopped. “Master Dropwart? Do you really think Flynn is guilty?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. What matters is that you behave like a princess.”

“Please? Flynn didn’t kill Ioder. Help me understand the circumstances that led people to believe he did.”

Drake stared at her, clearly struck by her applying his latest lesson. She watched the struggle in his eyes. His frown suggested the words were not for a princess’s ears, but there was an understanding there, too. She decided to capitalize on it and pressed him further. “I’ve known Flynn for so long. I know his ideals and they match Alexei and Ioder’s ideals. He believes that everyone should have the right to life, peace, prosperity, and protection. How could someone with such pure ideals murder someone else who believes the same thing? What reason would anyone have for believing Flynn is guilty?”

“It’s unfortunate.” Dropwart pressed his hand against her elbow, effectively moving her back towards her room. He glanced back at the knights behind them and nodded a dismissal. Estellise felt her resolve to run sinking as they walked away. She faced forward but kept her eyes down.

“How can you be so sure?” She whispered.

“It is widely known that Flynn is highly ambitious. He’s been working hard to rise in the ranks, and indeed, within four years of enlistment, he became a lieutenant, surpassing those who have spent more time in the military. We’ve always believed that he was hoping to change the empire for the better but that was a façade. Flynn is not as he appeared to be. He’s a dangerous man.”

“I’m not so sure,” Estellise said, her voice getting stronger. “It’s hard to fake a genuine heart. He would’ve had to fake it for all that time.”

“He’s an amazing actor. He had us all fooled. Perhaps that is why….” The realization slowed Dropwart and his eyes lost focus. Curious, Estellise watched his mind work. “All right, then. I’ll tell you.” Excited, Estellise listened closely. “There isn’t much contradiction between the stories. The Commandant is looking into the discrepancies, and if he says there is evidence that proves Flynn’s guilt, that should be enough for anyone, even if for no other reason than that it was the Commandant who said it. Unless you’re calling into question his integrity.”

“No! I couldn’t…” At the same time as Estellise began to understand, she felt confused. Even ignoring how the council felt about Flynn, there could be no reason Alexei would believe Flynn was guilty. “But… Flynn is innocent. How can I believe Flynn is capable of murdering Ioder if I have heard nothing contrary to what I know about him? If there’s truly evidence of Flynn’s guilt, what could it be, and why can’t I hear it?” She hoped not to hear Alexei’s mantra, “don’t worry about it.”

“I see you won’t be satisfied with our assertions. Fine. Haven’t you noticed Flynn’s uneasiness? Have you seen him unsettled since his return home?”

“I’m sure there’s a reason for it. After all, consequences don’t care about facts. I’m sure Flynn knows this, too.” She could tell Dropwart didn’t like that response. He pretended to clear his throat before staring at her as if waiting for her to elaborate. She wasn’t about to tell him. If Flynn was apprehensive, it was probably because he was afraid of something happening to her or that he was thinking of making her promise to run away. But she couldn’t say so to Dropwart. He would have Flynn killed on the premise of endangering her life.

“You mean to say there are other things he may be guilty of instead?”

“Flynn is probably uneasy because people believe he’s guilty. He isn’t the kind of person to murder an ally. Honestly, I’d be nervous, too, if I were accused of something I didn’t do.”

“You are too trusting. He knew what he had done and now we know it, too. His defense was weak. Everyone saw through it.”

“Then tell me. I just want to know the truth. If it’s true everyone believes he’s guilty because of it, then why not tell me, too? People respond to what they believe, and I believe he’s innocent. I’m forced to without any contrary information.”

“Princess!” Drake’s snap caught her attention and, buffaloed, she deflated. “Think about what you are saying. Flynn is a suspect because details point directly at him and details of murder are not for a lady’s ears. Trust in the Commandant’s decisions. He would not act without due cause. In the unlikely event that Flynn truly is innocent, the Commandant would not allow punishment upon him. That should be enough for you!”

Estellise faced away and noticed that she was at the foot of her spiral staircase. “Yes….” Drake opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She turned her back to him and felt him watching her disappear around the curve. She didn’t finish the climb, however. She waited just out of visibility, leaning against the wall until she heard the staircase door close. Again, she had been denied the truth regarding the evidence. What actual _evidence_ was there? All she had were assurances that Flynn was guilty. Yet that didn’t agree with all she’d known about him.

She slid down the wall to sit on the stairs, her knees pulled against her. After a while, Drake would leave and she could try again at running away. But something else was strange. Alexei seemed to think that Flynn was innocent. Drake seemed to believe there was no doubt of Flynn’s guilt. Why were the views so different when Drake followed the Commandant’s words so closely? She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” She stood and decided to return to her room… temporarily. She closed the door and glanced around again. Wandering at night was going to be much harder than she thought. Everyone worried about her being on her own. With good reason, though, she realized. “But if that’s true… what do I do? They’ll know that I’m trying to get out before I even reach the front door.” She sighed. Not that she knew where she was going anyway. She should worry about that later, though. For now, she needed to focus on getting out.

The irony tasted a bit awful. Even as the only heir to the throne, she felt pretty constricted. She couldn’t officially take the throne until she had Dein Nomos, and until then, she was forced to obey the knights’ commands of staying in her room. An heiress should be allowed to go anywhere she wanted. _They_ were supposed to listen to _her_ and protect her when enemies attacked.

When enemies attacked…

A thought occurred to her. Wouldn’t there be an escape route for an empress in case of an attack? Shouldn’t there be somewhere intended for that purpose? Estellise smiled. There had to be. In stories she read, there was always a secret passage leading to somewhere else in the city. The emperor sits within the deepest part of the castle, but without an escape route, he would be trapped. It shouldn’t take too long to figure out where the secret passage was in the castle.

She’d been in the throne room before. It was a gigantic room with the war room branching off of it. There were a few other doors leading to other dead-ends, but an emperor wouldn’t have time to run. With the throne the only real feature of the room, an escape route shouldn’t be too far from it.

Still, attempting to run away tonight would be difficult since they were on the watch for her. Once they find out she’s gone, they’d probably shut down the city, and she would have to figure out how to get past them if she stopped to rest in the Lower Quarter. She would have just run and leave the city, but she didn’t want to spend all night travelling when she couldn’t see where the monsters were. It might be better for her to try running away after breakfast. Yes, that’s what she would do. Tomorrow morning, eat, check out the throne, look for the escape, find Hanks, and get out of Zaphias. After that… well… she would figure that out later.

Elated at her new plan, she spun about and looked at herself in the mirror. A princess, no, the new empress as soon as she found Dein Nomos, the Imperial Sword. She unpinned her hair from its comb prison and let the ends fall to her chin and neck. They wouldn’t be able to command her anymore. She would finally be free.

\--

After breakfast, Estellise wandered calmly past the courtyard and down the hall to the main atrium. She was aware of every guard she passed, whether they turned to look at her or not, although there didn’t seem to be as many knights on patrol as usual. She inhaled deeply, reminding herself that as the remaining candidate for the imperial throne, she had every right to wander this way. Besides, as deep into the castle as this was, why would they worry about her? She slid her hand along the rail to the mezzanine and stared at the double doors leading to the audience hall as they came into view. Beyond the doors, the throne, where no one had sat for six months, was waiting for her.

She pushed open the doors. She felt, rather than heard, the anxiety in her heart as she approached the throne. Its tall back and large red cushion were covered in a thin layer of dust. She stopped at the foot and stared at it. There were no legs to the throne; the cushion perched on a pedestal that could easily hide an escape route. She might be right. She glanced around at the throne room. There really wasn’t anywhere else it could be.

The guard at the double doors watched her. Did he know about the escape route? She sat in the throne and smoothed her dress. She glanced to the left, then the right, just to get the feel of sitting there. She briefly imagined the imperial guard surrounding her, and she smiled straight ahead at the guard that stood next to the doors. She imagined him pulling the door open to allow someone entrance. But what kinds of people would the emperor usually see?

Her smile faded.

What would she do as the empress? She spent most of her time at the castle simply existing and reading. The Council never taught her about imperial affairs and Dropwart may have taught her how to use a sword, but he never bothered with anything beyond the proper behavior of a princess. Alexei’s response to her education was “don’t worry about it.” But then again, none of that would matter if she died. She had to leave.

She reached between the cushion and the frame and felt around for any kind of hatch. Sure enough, she felt a crack in the wood, and she straightened. There was definitely an escape here. She felt around a bit more, her eyes locked onto the guard who tilted his head sideways. She wondered if she appeared suspicious.

“Ugh, this cushion is kind of lumpy. Do you think they’ll be replacing it soon?”

“No point in replacing it unless Dein Nomos is found.” The guard replied. After a few moments, he added, “But… Since no one else can really take the throne, I suppose we can put in an order with the seamstress.”

“I would appreciate that,” Estellise said as she stood up. She pulled up the cushion and her spirits sank. The trap door was indeed there, but it had been fitted with a padlock. “I suppose I should be able to beat the fluff into a flatter shape. Maybe it would be more comfortable.” She set the cushion back into place and took her frustration out on it. Now she needed a new way around the lock.

“Don’t worry about it, Princess.” The guard said. Estellise inwardly groaned. Oh, how she hated that phrase. “I’m sure the seamstress wouldn’t mind.”

“Do you mind asking her?”

“Sure.” The guard opened the door and left it open behind him. Estellise pulled up the cushion again.

“A lock. Figures.” She tipped it up to examine it. It would require a key and she hadn’t much practice picking locks. Who would hold the key? Why would someone lock up the escape route designed to save the emperor’s life? Then she noticed something. There was a padlock on one end of the trap door, but on the other end, there were hinges. Her fingers fumbled with the pins as she dug her nails to separate the pins from the hinges. If she could pull them out, she could still lift the hatch.

The first pin plucked, she moved on to the second pin. Again, she struggled to dig her fingernails and she slid the pin half out before the door creaked behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see more than one guard had returned. With them, Drake Dropwart. _They knew_.

With adrenaline she tugged the pin from its hinge and tore open the hatch, staring down into the dark chute that led she knew not where.

“Ugh, first Flynn and now this. Princess! I’m warning you now, think through your decisions. Why have you been trying to go outside the castle walls?” She paused as Dropwart approached her. She glanced back at him. He had crossed half the throne room already.

“How did you…?”

“It’s not hard to see it when you’ve been wandering at night lately, especially after you saw Flynn. Doesn’t that seem suspicious to you?”

Accusations against Flynn seemed to oil her body into motion. “Flynn is innocent,” her voice bristled up as she remembered Sodia’s assurance of Flynn’s safety. She climbed the throne’s frame to stand over the chute.

Drake stopped mere feet from her. “Don’t you realize, Milady? He ran away, where does that put us if you run away, too?”

“Flynn is innocent. He has no reason to run away.”

 “Consider the consequences on the empire. He’ll kill you!”

Estellise hesitated. They truly believed Flynn killed Ioder. Would Sodia really be able to keep him safe? Dropwart was again approaching her. Her resolve steeled itself. “If I had any doubt that Flynn was innocent, I wouldn’t dare do this.” And she jumped feet first into the chute.

“Quick! Tell Schwann to meet her at the end!”

\--

Estellise screamed the whole way down, her voice echoing through the chute. She had no idea how long it would take or where she was going, or if indeed this really was a good idea. Just when her stomach relocated from the ride, she felt the chute disappear from beneath her, and she caught a quick glimpse of the water before she splashed into it.

She gasped for breath upon surfacing and reached for the cold stone that lined the small pool. Chilled, she dragged herself up and glanced around. She was in the sewer. There were a few torches around and ratwigles all over the place. They seemed to ignore her as she sloshed past them, following the path towards a ladder. She grabbed the bottom rung and glanced up just in time to hear stone scraping against stone and a small hole grew above her.

“She may have gone to the exit. We can go down here.”

She gasped. This wasn’t the way out?! She turned and followed the path further down the sewer.

“Princess?! You’re causing unnecessary trouble!”

She ignored the guard and ran for another ladder she could faintly see in the torchlight. Ratwigles squeaked as they cleared the path in fear. Then sunlight appeared over the second ladder and Estellise slipped on the cobblestone to a stop. Someone began crawling down the ladder.

“Do you see her?”

“Yes, I say! She’s over there!”

Estellise groaned. Schwann and his men had reached the exit. Now what? She glanced behind her and saw knights running towards her from the first ladder. Ahead, Leblanc and Adecor were crawling down the exit ladder. Where was she to go now?

“Please, you don’t understand! I… there is something I must do.”

“You’re the princess, there isn’t much necessary for you to do.” The knights closed in on her and out of sheer desperation, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, cold metal object. Whether or not it worked, now was her chance to see. She pulled the pin and raised it up.

A bright flash of light and the knights surrounding her froze in mid-step. She was half afraid it wouldn’t work, and it took her mind a moment to catch up to the realization that indeed it had. She squeezed past Adecor’s tall, thin frame and hurried down the path.

“Hello? Did you catch her?”

Ugh, so that’s where Boccos went. Usually he, Leblanc, and Adecor travelled together as part of Schwann’s brigade, but apparently Boccos thought to wait at the top of the ladder. She saw his shadow cast onto the square of sunlight on the ground. She didn’t say anything but glanced back at the knights behind her. Where should she go? They’ve blocked off both ends!

The frozen knights began to stir and they looked around momentarily confused. “Where’d she go?!”

“Over there! Boccos, don’t let her go!” Leblanc pushed past his comrades and they all broke into a run. Estellise almost felt herself giving up. She didn’t have another hourglass to stop them and she didn’t have any other options for escape. Especially because they now knew she was trying to run away, they would ensure she never left her room again.

But she promised… She promised Flynn she would stay safe and run away.

“Stop!” Estellise screeched in a higher pitch than she intended. She backed up to the edge of the stone and glanced back at the water behind her. She pushed as much confidence and firmness into her voice as possible. “You don’t understand! I know my life is in danger. Don’t try to stop me.”

“Who said that?” Leblanc asked. He stopped within feet of her, his hands up as he inched his way closer. He tried to laugh, but Estellise could hear how nervous he was. “You are safe here. There’s no reason to think your life is in danger.”

“No? Then how come I heard some knights talking about someone trying to assassinate me?” She tried stalling for time, but then a realization struck her. If she used this as her reason for running away, they couldn’t possibly pin Flynn for it, could they? “I heard that someone had already tried to kill me.”

“Oh? Why… I don’t think that was anything about you…” But Leblanc couldn’t meet her eyes. In fact, none of them could. They finally stopped approaching her, but she felt the edge of the path beneath her heel. Where would she go?! Was the water the only way out? She didn’t much like that idea. This was a sewer for a reason.

“Then what did I hear if it wasn’t about me?” Estellise asked.

“Gotcha!” Estellise felt a hand clamp around her arm and she saw that she neglected watching her left where the way out had been blocked by more knights. She yanked her arm, but his grip was steadfast.

“Let me go, please. You have no idea…” Estellise tugged against his grip, but he shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Princess. We have to take you back to your room. Master Dropwart demanded you be locked up.”

“Oh, I knew it.” But her panic increased her strength. How could she go back to her room knowing that someone was after her and knowing that she would break her promise to Flynn in the process? She couldn’t. She just couldn’t. She needed to get away. Now! “I can’t! I can’t go back!” She wanted nothing more than to just knock the man out. She clawed at his armor uselessly until another knight grabbed her right arm. They were both too strong and pulled her away from the water’s edge.

“Please!” She screamed out of sheer desperation, digging her heels into the cobblestone.

“I’m sorry, but—”

Estellise felt the aer gathering around her and at the knights’ silence, she knew they did too. Estellise wished with all her heart that she could knock away the knights and she could get away. It was a surprise to her and everyone else when the aer manifested as large red mallets, right above them all except her. The mallets fell onto each of the knights and ones clinging to her arms let her go.

The knights fell to the ground in a deafening clatter that almost cracked the sewer’s foundation, and she saw the sunlight darken beneath the ladder once more.

“Hello? What happened? Are you guys okay? What’s going on?”

This was her last chance. She turned back to the water, inhaled a deep breath that stunk mildly of human waste, and leapt for a second time for freedom.


	3. The Imperial Castle of Zaphias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estellise finally escapes the castle! But where will she go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dress  
> [dres] noun, adjective, verb, dressed or drest, dress·ing.  
> noun  
> 1\. an outer garment for women and girls, consisting of bodice and skirt in one piece.  
> 2\. clothing; apparel; garb: The dress of the 18th century was colorful.  
> 3\. formal attire.  
> 4\. a particular form of appearance; guise.  
> 5\. outer covering, as the plumage of birds.

Estelle’s hand caught on the lip of the inner moat and she gasped for air as she pulled herself up. She half expected the knights to be right there waiting for her, but the cobblestone path next to the inner moat was clear of knights for now. She saw the walls to the castle at her left and wrought iron fencing to the right guarding someone’s property, and on the streets, a few people stood around in fancy dresses and suits. This must be the Royal Quarter.

Aware of the stench plaguing her breathing, she grabbed the soaked skirt of her dress and ran down the cobbled street.

The walls and iron gates separated buildings from the streets, and she saw fine gardens with plenty of hiding places out of reach. As she raced past a pair of women standing in the street, she heard, “What happened to guarding the Royal Quarter? We could get robbed where we stand!”

“Huh?” Estellise stopped and turned around. The woman in the yellow dress wrinkled her nose as the woman in the pink dress glanced back at the open gate separating the Royal Quarter from what must be the citizen quarter. Were there usually knights there? Estellise didn’t see any.

“I don’t know,” the woman in pink said, “They’re probably slacking off again. We should complain to the Council.”

“Oh, or Cumore! He would make sure those muggers don’t stick around.” They both launched into complaints about unwanted visitors from the Lower Quarter. Estellise didn’t want to stick around either—not if they’re planning to call the knights over! She hurried for the gate.

There really were no guards were anywhere that she could see. It was unnerving not knowing where they were, knowing they should be nearby. If she didn’t keep running, they were bound to catch up to her at some point. She needed to find Hanks.

What did Flynn say? Follow the sloping streets to the Lower Quarter?

The further she ran down the slopes of the city, the more cramped the houses became until the spacious yards were merely strips of garden plots. She slowed only when she noticed the clothes were not as fancy as she was used to seeing. The people wore plain clothes and dresses, no patterns and little jewelry. The colors were different, too. Her vibrant blue dress, even soaked as it was in sewer water, would stick out in this crowd.

A few people might have noticed her, but most of them were too busy with their own affairs, excited and bustling, almost in as much of an uproar as she saw at the castle when Flynn returned to Zaphias. Her senses caught up to her, and she stopped.

Was it normal that so many people seemed agitated or rushed? Estellise continued down the cobbled street. The people became more numerous as the houses cramped together until there was hardly any room in the street to move without bumping into someone. She shoved her way through the temperate chaos, apologizing to those offended by her stench or contact. The noise was a hum of chatter that seemed to get louder the further downslope she went until she broke out into a town square filled with a crowd.

Weaving through the barely opened spaces, Estellise searched for the fountain, and finally found one in the center of the square. This must be the fountain Flynn mentioned! The people around certainly seemed poor enough.

But she didn’t anticipate the furor that erupted.

Knights formed a blockade at a road branching south, most of them wearing Cumore’s colors of pink and red, but they had their backs to her. People dressed in clothing full of patches, tears, holes, and dirt pushed their way against them, shouting and angry. Everywhere people hollered, and she couldn’t hear what they said, even those near her. Her breath caught. How was Hanks supposed to find her?

She stepped back as her heart beat harder.

The knights hadn’t noticed her… but those people were definitely causing a stir. They were an excellent distraction for her to run—

Except they were where she needed to be. She was sure of it now. Flynn had told her the people of the Lower Quarter where he grew up were poor, and these people certainly looked it. A few of them didn’t even have shoes. And she realized the real Lower Quarter fountain was behind them. How was she supposed to get past them now? As soon as Cumore’s men realized she was there, they’d just take her back to the castle. Was the sloping street the only way to get there? But as she looked around, it occurred to her just how big Zaphias was.

A child slipped through the barricade, glancing back at it as he ran. She noticed his face as he turned back around. Unlike the rest of the mob, he wore a smirk of satisfaction. He disappeared into the crowd of people watching the struggle between the knights and the Lower Quarter. Estellise found herself melting into a crowd of onlookers by simply standing there, but her scent gave her a mild berth. She heard whispers of confusion and a few snorts of contempt.

“It’s the Lower Quarter again. What’s the matter with them this time?”

“I don’t know. But they look angrier than usual. Did something happen?”

Estellise thought she heard something about the fountain breaking again, but brushed it off when her eyes caught a ray of reflected sunlight. She saw more knights coming down the stairs from the Royal Quarter. Among them, the orange colors of Schwann’s brigade. She gasped and weaved through the crowd. There was no choice for her now; she needed to find a place to hide until the barricade was gone.

Maybe that little boy she saw would have an idea how to sneak back to the Lower Quarter? He had no reason to help her, but maybe if she mentioned Hanks… The trouble was, the boy ran back towards the castle and the oncoming knights. There was no way she was going to head back that way. She’d just have to find Hanks by herself.

She followed the street, looking back over her shoulder often enough to check for pursuers. It could be her imagination, but she felt the knights’ presence anytime she didn’t look behind her. But then she saw him, the young boy followed the street, looking around as if looking for something. He didn’t look quite as pleased as before, and he ran as if the knights were chasing him as well.

Should she ask him? He really wasn’t that far away.... He paused to look around, and she nearly convinced herself to approach him when Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos emerged from the crowd behind him. Rather than risk it, she ran, following the street in what she hoped was the way out. Hearing someone yelling behind her spurned her to run faster until she turned a corner and collapsed against the wall. Panting, she closed her eyes.

She nearly shrieked when she felt a tug at her dress.

“Hey, Lady!”

It was the Lower Quarter boy from the barricade. “You!”

“Me? Have you seen me before?”

“Just—“ Estellise glanced back around the corner and saw Boccos talking with a man at the end of the street. She retreated. “You came from the Lower Quarter. How did you catch up to me so fast?”

 “Oh. Yeah. Umm, I just saw you disappear down the street.”

Estellise nearly held her breath. Why did he follow her? _Oh, that doesn’t matter right now._ “Please, I need your help. Can you get me past the barricade?”

“What? Why would you want to do that?”

“I need to get out.”

The boy’s eyes seemed to light up, but she could tell he didn’t fully trust her. “Where are you going?”

“I… N-nowhere.” Was it safe to say? She stepped backwards away from him. “Why do you ask?”

“Nowhere, huh?” The boy stared at her with curiosity. “You look like you’re running from the knights.” She gasped. “Don’t worry, I won’t turn you in.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Listen, I need to hide until the barricade disperses. Do you know of a good place? I really need to get into the Lower Quarter.”

“Depends.” The boy glanced back at the knights. Estellise felt her heart sink as Boccos ran past. Was she trapped? “I’m on a mission. Are you her?”

“Huh? Whom do you mean?”

“Sorry, I forgot her name,” the boy said. He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his own already ratty hair. “It sounded like a rich woman’s name, though.” She noticed his eyes following the length of her gown.

“What about her? Are you looking for her?”

“Ye—I mean, No! No, I’m not. I’m just…” he mumbled something under his breath, and then, “Your dress doesn’t belong here, even looking like that.” He paused as if thinking something over. “So, why were you running from the knights?”

Estellise stared at the boy until a strange thought occurred to her. Flynn mentioned to find Hanks, but he said Hanks was an old man. This boy wasn’t even ten years old. He _was_ , though, from the Lower Quarter and he was looking for a woman. Could it be that Hanks sent him? But why would Hanks know to? “The knights wanted to capture me,” she said carefully.

“Oh, yeah? What’d you do?” The boy seemed to be just as careful about what information he wanted to give. He appeared just as unsure about her as she was about him. If he was sent in Hanks’s stead to find her, this little boy might know where to find him. Should she trust this little boy? He did say he wouldn’t turn her in…

Finally, she braced herself and said, “I’m looking for Hanks.” His smile grew wide, and his eyes lit up.

“Hanks?! Yeah! You got to be her. You were sent here by Flynn, right?”

“Yes! Do you know where Hanks is?”

“Sure do. Hanks moved Dilfari to the east gate of the citizen quarter when—“ the boy paused, his face crinkling. “—Actually, I’m not sure what happened. But hurry! Let’s go this way!” He took her hand and led her down a different path through the citizen quarter, past several streets and buildings. Estellise followed the boy through several streets and back alleys to the east gate. Thankfully she had him to guide her. She doubted she’d ever find this gate on her own.

Several people waited for them at the gate, and none of them were knights. Finally, she felt she could breathe. She really was going to get away! An old man stood wringing his hands as he peered out of the walls of Zaphias. Another man held the reins to a brown and tan quietta.

Something was wrong. For one thing, Dilfari was white, not brown. The men were clearly deep in a conversation.

“Yuri just left to track the guy down. I’ve never seen him so angry before.”

“Can you blame him?”

The old man said, “We’ll do what we can in the meantime. With the fountain… out of sorts, we might have to get water from the river—”

“Hanks!” the boy said, “It’s just as you said! They’re upset because she’s escaped.”

Estellise glanced at the boy. What did he mean by that? It would explain the barricade, but she saw the people from the Lower Quarter were more upset than the knights were. As Estellise and the boy approached them, the men turned towards them, at first one by one, and then all at once. The boy let go of her hand and stood next to the old man.

“Thank you, Ted.” The old man smiled at Estellise. “I’m Hanks. You must be Lady Estellise.”

“Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you, Hanks.” She bowed to the old man. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“Well, I don’t know how much help I’m being,” Hanks said in a friendly, yet gruff voice. “Things didn’t quite turn out like we hoped. Lot of chaos with the fountain.”

“Is this the way out?” She asked, gesturing for the gate, and he nodded. “Then you’ve been more than enough help. But… I’m confused. I thought Flynn was leaving Dilfari for me.”

Hanks didn’t answer immediately. He loped to the brown quietta and pulled a bag out of its saddlebags, the one she had given him, though it looked fuller than she remembered. Then he retrieved a compact sword from one of the men to give to her. “Don’t you worry. There’s an old campsite northwest of here. Just follow the ocean to the north and you’ll come right to a wooden bridge connecting two beaches. Underneath is a campsite with some supplies. Once you’ve gone as far as you can on the beach, cross the delta to a cliff side staircase. Climb it, and you should be able to follow a monster trail through the mountains. Be careful, Miss.”

“But…” she turned to the brown mount and finally noticed the injury to its foreleg. There was no way that mount could take her very far. “Am I going on foot?”

“You don’t have a choice. You should hurry.”

Estellise felt the weight of the bag and the sword, but it was nothing to the weight in her stomach. Her journey would be much slower on foot. “Do I have enough food?”

“For a day or two in there,” one of the men answered, “another day or two at the checkpoint, but you’ll have to find more somewhere else. If you’re lucky, the Wonder Chef might show up out of nowhere. If not, you can usually count on getting food from the monsters. You should be fine if you keep your wits about you.”

“Thank you.” She bowed to them, though the thought of eating the monsters didn’t sound too appetizing. Nor did she like the thought of having to kill them.

She also had her doubts about being fine.  A few books she’d read mentioned which plants might be edible, but in the real world, would finding food be that simple? There wasn’t that much choice, though. She inhaled and walked past the gates into the open field.

So heading west was the best option, but according to the morning sun, she stood at the east entrance. Towards the north would be a bad idea; the Royal Quarter probably had its own exit and going north around Zaphias would bring her closer to the castle. She opted to head south around Zaphias to head west. She followed the wall, not too keen on leaving the safety of the barrier just yet.

Within minutes of following the wall, though, she stopped. There was apparently another exit from Zaphias. A young man led a white quietta away from it. The man had long black hair and short bangs and dark clothes, and at his heels a blue and silver dog kept pace. She would’ve left them alone except a suspicion nipped at her. She hurried to catch up to them.

“Umm… Excuse me.” Estellise said. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. She noticed the sword hanging from strings in his left hand. _Well that’s an unusual way to carry a sword_. She hesitated. The dog circled the quietta to watch her and she noticed he was missing his left eye. He had a long pipe hanging from his mouth and a chain wrapped around his neck.

“What do you want?”

“I’m looking for Dilfari. He belongs to my friend, Flynn.” She could tell from his surprised expression that he recognized those names, but he masked his surprise behind annoyance a split-second later. “Have you seen him?”

“No.” He pulled on the mount’s reins and continued walking. Estellise’s eyes shifted to see the mark on the quietta’s rump. Flynn’s emblem had been branded into the hide. _I knew it!_

“Wait! That’s Flynn’s—where are you going with Dilfari?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes,” and when the man threw a glare over his shoulder, she gathered up her muster and said, “Flynn said I could use him for my journey.”

“Yeah? Well, change of plans.”

“But… Hanks was—”

The man stopped. “You know Hanks?” She watched his black eyes take her in from head to foot. He seemed a bit curious, and whatever anger he felt a moment ago was ebbing away.

“Yes. He helped me get away.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” The man muttered and continued walking.  _What was that about?_ Estellise wondered. The dog hiked his crooked tail and pulled ahead. That didn’t matter, Flynn left Dilfari for her, and if she couldn’t have him, she was at least going to find out why. Estellise grabbed Dilfari’s reins and pulled him to a stop.

“Wait, did Flynn say you could take him?”

“Hanks didn’t tell you, huh?” He sighed and finally faced her. “Let’s just say there’s a bit of a crisis we have to deal with.”

“Do you mean the fountain in the Lower Quarter?”

The man’s hostility sharpened. “You _do_ know about that? Tch! It’s normal for nobility to disregard the people of the Lower Quarter, but for some reason, Flynn seemed to think you’d be different. He sure had you pegged wrong.”

“Huh?”

“Forget it.”

Estellise allowed the reins to fall from her fingers as the man pulled Dilfari back into a slow trot. What was he talking about?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Get lost.” And he continued at a brisk pace. Something seemed strange. Why did this man feel entitled to take Dilfari? Was there more going on? What happened with the Lower Quarter fountain? But then again, Hanks and other man from the Lower Quarter _were_ just talking about Yuri leaving to search for someone. And this man seemed to know Flynn and Hanks… Estellise gasped. Is it possible…?

“Are you Yuri?”

“I’m not Flynn.”

She laughed. “Yuri! Why didn’t you say so? I’m Estellise.” She waited expectantly, but Yuri didn’t stop walking, completely ignoring her. Slightly disappointed, she continued to follow him. After a moment she added, “You’re looking for someone. Who are you looking for?”

“Forgot already? I’m after the guy responsible. And stop following me, you smell like a sewer.”

“But Flynn told me to leave Zaphias, and I’m not sure where to go. If I go with you—”

Yuri finally turned to face her, a deep scowl on his face. “Weren’t you listening? I told you not to come with me.”

“Didn’t Flynn ever tell you about me? He told Hanks….”

Yuri turned away, dismissing her with the fisted reins as he left.

“Fine, but as soon I see Flynn again, I’m telling him what a rude friend he has.”

Yuri ignored her except to tighten his grip on the strings of his sword. The dog, however, whined at him. She stopped walking and let them go. Yuri wasn’t in the mood to chat, but what on earth was going on with him? Was it normal for him to behave like this? But then she remembered the men back at the gate had said something about this. _I’ve never seen Yuri so angry before._ So this wasn’t his usual behavior. Would he have let her come along if he was in a better mood?

Maybe not. Just because she was Flynn’s friend too didn’t obligate Yuri to do anything to help her, especially since he had his own endeavor. She noticed the burden on Dilfari’s back, packed with bags that straddled Dilfari on both sides. Wherever Yuri was going, he didn’t expect to find his quarry anytime soon. Finally, she sighed in resignation and turned to the west.

Outside the barrier and near what she assumed was the Lower Quarter exit, Estellise stopped. A trail of blood led into the Lower Quarter from a wide patch on the grass. Did monsters really come this close to the barrier? Or had the people from the Lower Quarter hunted for food? She turned back to the east where she could barely see Yuri and Dilfari. Perhaps this was his kill. She supposed he was better prepared for the long journey than she was.

As Estellise walked, she thought about Yuri’s attitude. She remembered the stories Flynn had told about him. Flynn had said Yuri was stubborn, yes. That he had little regard for authority. Flynn even said to watch out for Yuri should she ever meet him. But she also remembered all the times Flynn had vented frustration about him. The way that Yuri lived in the Lower Quarter and did nothing to improve his way of life. Flynn spoke about them as children. Even so, Estellise couldn’t remember any indication that Yuri would be so rude to her. What was going on with him?

She supposed it no longer mattered. Yuri headed east and she headed west. Eventually she would find the bridge across the river and the campsite that awaited her there. She stopped. She turned and faced Zaphias.

The city walls didn’t seem so tall anymore. The Sword Stair, the barrier blastia and tallest structure in Zaphias, stood out against the shorter turrets of the castle. A small flame of elation ignited within her. She was _­outside_ the city. She, Lady Estellise, was _outside_.

Her eyes began taking in everything around her. The bright blue sky with the fluffy clouds were familiar except now she could see the sky touching the horizon. The field was all wild grasses and plants. There were no structures to obstruct her view. Even farther west, she knew she’d find the ocean—what a sight would that be?! The valley was beautiful, the sky shone with a few wispy clouds, and she delighted in being outside, on a journey, and free. She had the freedom to view the sky as far as the horizon. She’d never had that luxury before since the city walls usually _were_ the horizon. It was refreshing to see the mountains and trees in the distance instead of white brick walls.

Excited, she picked up her pace to a jog, looking at everything she could see, which… wasn’t much in the way of diversity. The grasses, the sky, sparse trees and a forest to the south and southeast, and the birds…. That was okay, all of it was phenomenal! The castle and Zaphias were getting smaller, and she could run wherever she pleased. No one could scold her. No one could tell her not to do something. No one could tell her anything at all.

After a while, reality began to set in. She was alone outside the barrier. What if night fell before she reached the ocean? _No, there’s no reason to panic_ , she reminded herself. She would be fine. She was just feeling a bit hungry is all. She dug through the bag Hanks gave back to her and fished some dried sketchy meat from it as she thought about her blue dress.  The mat would definitely come in handy and she had packed plenty of useful items. Where Flynn managed to find so many rare items, she didn’t know, but somehow he certainly had found an hourglass along the way. She hoped there never came a time when she’d truly need it, though. She no longer had it.

The meat tasted a little strange. She chewed the piece thoroughly before swallowing but then looked over the rest of her ration. It certainly looked like food, but nothing she’d ever tasted before. It was somewhat bland and tough, not at all like the high-quality meat she ate at the castle. She supposed this is the kind of food the Lower Quarter had, though. Somehow, it never occurred to her that they would have different food than she did, even though they had less money.

A strange mix of emotions visited her as she plodded one foot past the other. She felt a bit lonely, and her thoughts strayed to Flynn and Ioder often enough to dampen her excitement. What would happen to Flynn now that she had finally managed to escape? Would he still be safe? She thought about Alexei’s promise to watch over him, but he could hardly do that now that Flynn ran away, too. What would happen to Flynn now? Should she try looking for him?

Then she wondered for the millionth time who did kill Ioder. Was it the same person who was trying to kill her now? If so, well, the thought was unnerving. Someone could have found Dein Nomos.

Dein Nomos, the Imperial family sword, was required to become the emperor, and so long as the imperial family was extinct, anyone could become the new emperor. With Ioder out of the way, she was the only one left. That was the only motive she could think of for trying to kill her. After glancing back to see Zaphias soft on the horizon, not even a quarter the size she knew it was, she began a feel a bit apprehensive. Somehow, she felt exposed. There were no walls keeping her prisoner, but there were also no walls keeping her safe either.

At least the monsters kept their distance for now. She watched a dray of squirrigles scurry through especially tall plants, plucking at the leaves. She thought she could hear them squeaking and screeching, but she wasn’t too worried so long as they remained over there.

Estellise paused. The leaves waved frantically and moved along the ground. Weren’t plants supposed to be stationary? But as she watched, the squirrigles chased the leaves until the leaves disappeared into the grass.

Puzzled, she stared, almost tempted to wander over and see what happened. Almost. She really needed to make it to camp before she’d be safe for the night. She turned her back to Zaphias and continued walking. The excitement from leaving the castle ebbed as her exhaustion rose. The idea of a journey sounded wonderful, but now that she was out here experiencing the true weight of a journey, it felt far less exciting. Suddenly, the whole world seemed a lot bigger.

She felt a spurt of excitement at seeing the ocean, however. Within sight of the beach, she saw a rocky island, but the rest of the ocean met the sky directly. She imagined all of the places where the waters had been and how the ocean was really the only thing connecting all of the continents. The salty smell was invigorating, though the sandy beach was much harder to walk along than the hard ground. Watching the sun sink closer to the water gave her a feeling of calm, just from the sheer beauty of the red clouds and purple sky. Beyond the squirrigles in the grass, there really shouldn’t be much out here to threaten her. Now that she was on the beach, she turned more to the north. The bridge shouldn’t be too far away now.

Still, she kept peering over her shoulder at the undulating leaves. She thought once she’d left the grass that they would be gone by now, but she saw them moving onto the sand. They had bodies like giant coconuts that sprouted leaves and they were definitely following her. She also spotted a few giant mushrooms along the beach to the south. A growing weight of dread built in her stomach. Monsters didn’t have to be animals to be monsters. They could also be plants. With newfound adrenaline, she put her heart into running through the sand away from the monsters.

What she hoped to see was a hiding spot, and as she scanned the sand around her, she realized there was nowhere to hide out here. There was a cliff side plateau to the right, but as far away as that was, she might as well find the campsite bridge. And behind her, the plants were still not becoming distant; in fact, they were coming closer. She still didn’t know what they were, but they had long thin leaves and every one of them was moving side to side… _against_ any kind of wind.

“Oh no…” Lady Estellise hurried for the bridge and at the same time, her hand tugged at the dress strings. The mat would be useless unless she could slap it to the ground and beat it with her sword, and she didn’t want to do that until she arrived at the bridge safely. But every time she looked over her shoulder, the monsters were that much closer… the bridge seemed that much farther away, the sand and the hem of her dress worked against her progress, nearly tripping her several times.

With the sunlight fading, Lady Estellise focused on the distance where she was sure the bridge should be—WHAP!

—a tentacle larger than a tree trunk smacked her in the face. She scrambled to all fours, dazed by the hit, and staggered. Fleeing was her only choice until the world around her quit swimming. She felt her hip for her compact sword and drew the blade, though she kept running until she managed her footing and turned to face her attacker.

It was a giant, four-legged mushroom monster, taller than a spear with two flailing mushroom-tipped tentacles longer than it was tall. It had huge green eyes above a jagged mouth and what looked like mushroom protuberances all over its body.

She forgot all about fighting it.

Screaming, she ran away with newfound energy. The Audreitz wrapped a tentacle around her sword arm and yanked her back. She flew through the air screaming, still clinging to her sword more as something to hold onto than as a weapon she could defend herself with. The knights had taught her how to fight humans and small monsters but hungry giant monsters were another thing entirely.

Lady Estellise fought against the tentacle, scratching it with her free hand until she sluffed up the courage to bite what she could with her teeth. It tasted bitter, mealy, as if she’d just bitten into a rotten potato, and for once, the screeching in the air wasn’t hers. She landed on the ground for a mouthful of sand. The wind whipped past her. She clapped her hands over her head in a cower and then glanced up. The tentacle’s mushroom cap was raising high into the air, blocking the darkening sky. Lady Estellise rolled aside as the tentacle slammed right into the ground where she had been, scattering sand into the air.

She took this chance to run for it, with heartbeats that drowned the monster’s roar. She glanced over her shoulder to see it still chasing, and its tentacles rose above a dying cloud of sand for another swing. The thing was going to pursue her even after she reached the bridge. There was no way she’d have the time to beat her mat. She sighed. There was no other choice. She’d have to stand and face it. At least she wasn’t going to become an easy snack.

She turned on her heel, raising her sword. This time, as the tentacle swung to the side for another grab at her waist, she sliced the sword through it, following the length of the tentacle. The Audreitz screamed and pulled back, reeling the tentacle back towards itself. She stepped back to watch it for any more signs of aggression.

The monster hesitated, shielding its wound from her view. Was it going to leave? Estellise stepped back. Maybe she should take the chance to run…. But if it followed her, she wouldn’t have time to beat the mat. Then the Audreitz spread its tentacles wide and roared, running even faster than it did before. Estellise braced herself. She wouldn’t be able to cut through it completely, but all she needed was to hurt it enough to change its mind about eating her.

As soon as the Audreitz paused to swing again, Estellise raised her sword. She gashed the mushroom cap on the tentacle, but she wasn’t quick enough. The other tentacle swiped from the side, smashing against her side. The monster’s screams overpowered her own. Estellise felt grains of sand graze her skin. She gasped for breath impeded by clouds of monster pheromones and sand. Or was it the monster’s attack that made it hard to breathe?

She struggled to her knees, half expecting the Audreitz to try again. She could hear it thrashing nearby. Her eyes watered, and she stumbled. She was going to die. Here and now. She felt cold water slap her hand. Seizing the chance, she splashed her face and looked around.

The Audreitz had turned and sauntered away from her, scattering plants as it went. The plants had circled Estellise and the mushroom, but now that the stench from a more powerful monster corroded the air, it increased the berth around her. Among the folias she saw earlier, she also noticed smaller mushroom monsters. Just how many were there? She didn’t hang around to find out. She took off, chasing a breath of salty air.

As she approached a beach to the north, she saw the bridge. Next to it should be the campsite Flynn’s friends mentioned. Exhausted, she slipped down the gentle slope beneath the bridge, threw down her sword, and pulled her dress from her body. There, beneath the bridge was a ring of stones and a flat carved into the bank for someone to sleep. Without bothering with the baste stitches, Estellise slapped her dress against the wooden support beams of the bridge. While the Audreitz beat some of the stench from the mat, it was not strong enough to keep monsters at bay all night. She hung the dress on a bolt and beat the dress with her sword, releasing the pheromones trapped within the fabric until the stench blinded her. She knew she would be safe from the monsters now. She pulled her dress from the bolt and dropped it in the sand, collapsing upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More liberties… I’m aware there is a moat that usually surrounds the castle and the town, but that wasn’t going to work for my purposes. And yes, in-game has a clean little fountain stream they could probably drink from, but I don’t care. Seems as this is fanfiction, I figured I could get away with it. Hate on it or let it go. The choice is yours. :)  
> Also, what’s with the dictionary quote?! It’s actually the quote that inspired the name of this story. I found it in my grandmother’s dictionary when I stayed with her for a week, and I got curious what all the different meanings of “dress” are. After I read the whole entry (abridged above), I realized this title is what I wanted. I hope you’ll appreciate the full depth of the title as the story unfolds.


	4. Ehmead Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dieuwtjin for reviewing this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank my writer's group for their feedback and helping me straighten this chapter out. I finally like it. Lastly, thank you to V and my Twin for all of their help developing the story.

The sun hid behind distant mountains, just enough light to wake Estellise, and she shivered. She raised her face from her stained, grainy dress, momentarily confused to see sand everywhere. To her right, the bank sloped up the beach she traveled across yesterday. Above her, she saw the wooden bridge, but the solace it offered seemed miniscule now. As she sat up, she winced. The beating to her stomach felt tender but the soreness was all she felt. Yesterday, everything around her would’ve looked beautiful, like something from a dream. But today, she just couldn’t notice it. The river sank into the ocean, and she walked its length to see it for herself. She really was outside of the castle.

This time, though, she couldn’t find the excitement. She had almost been eaten by a giant mushroom monster and her journey had only just begun. Why didn’t Yuri agree to let her come along? Why did Flynn think she was safer out here? She wandered back to her makeshift camp and gathered the dress.

The mat would be no good anymore. She’d have to find safer places to sleep than out in the open. She tore the mat from inside her dress, tossed the mat aside, and washed off what she could of the moat, the stench, and the sand. How she went so long wearing the dress, she wasn’t sure. She supposed the excitement of leaving had dimmed her sense of smell, but at least now it wouldn’t stink so bad.

Estellise loved this blue dress, but it wasn’t good for traveling in and if yesterday was any indication, she needed something easier to fight in, too. She did pack a white dress with pink trim, and she pulled it out of the bag she got back from Hanks. The skirt billowed out like four petals of a flower and beneath it, she could wear black pants and have plenty of room to run and fight. The letter Flynn gave her fell out of the bag with the white dress.

She paused, staring at it for a moment before picking it up. Flynn’s name had been written on the front and it was sealed with a heart-shaped sticker; apparently it was from Sodia. The letter had captured her attention since she gave it to Hanks, but right now, she just couldn’t care about it. She wasn’t even sure she was supposed to read it. She folded it into a dry cloth, into the folds of her blue dress, and returned the dress to the bag.

Afterwards, she finished dressing and searched for the box of rations and supplies Hanks had promised her, but all she found was shredded tinder in the sand near the bridge. Apparently something else discovered the food first.

She was stuck with what she had.

Oh, well. She wasn’t so hungry right now anyway. Not with the disappointment that her journey wasn’t as safe as she’d hoped, not to mention the beating left her stomach a little sore still. She climbed the bank and crossed the bridge with both sword and bag in hand.

All she could think about was that jagged mouth as she walked, her eyes passively watching the ground just in front of each step. Even wildflowers went unnoticed. Everything that she learned recently about Ioder, Flynn, Yuri, and whatever was going on with the fountain, the knights, Alexei, Sodia, and even Master Dropwart, all of it felt a bit distant, overshadowed by the Audreitz.

Estellise really was the last imperial family member alive, and yet several times already she almost lost her life. She ran away for her own protection because whoever was responsible for Ioder’s death was still in Zaphias. Flynn knew who it was, but he couldn’t tell her. It was a bit unnerving to think, after last night, that Flynn thought she was far safer defending herself from a giant mushroom monster than a potential assassin. On this side of things, she realized the absurdity of it. Back at home, she had knights everywhere to protect her. How could she be safer out here than locked up in her room? Flynn knew those kind of monsters were out here… which was why he asked her if she could fight. Did he really think her skills were enough to fend off tougher monsters than an Audreitz? What if she had to kill two of them? Or more?

He must have believed in her that much. More than she believed in herself since fighting the Audreitz.

The threat at home was real. It had to be. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize her safety. She had to trust him. He seemed so desperate….

After a couple of hours, Estellise stopped at another river at the base of a steep cliff. Her eyes followed a path along the ragged edges where there was a cliff side staircase that she could climb to reach the plateau. She sighed and started her climb, labored and slow.

She crested the cliff face where a field spread out across the plateau.  On the other side, mountains stretched from the east to the west and a forest nestled against the mountains. Not far from her, she noticed another monster kicking up grass and dirt, preparing for a charge. She ducked down.

Did it see her?

But it wasn’t chasing her. A floating monster circled what looked like a red rhino with a massive blade-like horn on its nose. The two seemed engrossed in their own fight to notice that she was there. Still, she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. The rhino was big, not quite as tall as the Audreitz, but it’s thick hide and solid leathery body looked just as menacing as the jagged mouth. The rhino charged the floating filo, but it moved out of the way, flying too high to reach.

Compared to the giant horn, the floating filo looked too small and weak to win the fight. Immediately, Estellise gripped her sword. Should she help? But the Audreitz’s face flashed in her mind and she didn’t draw her sword. She only barely got away from that monster. What hope did she have against a rhino by herself? Before she could make up her mind, the floating filo circled above the rhino, almost taunting it. Wherever the filo went, the rhino followed, throwing up its horn to catch it.

Estellise worried for it. What would the filo do if it were caught? The filo circled around the rhino and spun around in a tight circle with its leaves outstretched like two pliable arms, but the tough leathery skin protected the rhino like armor. There was no way the filo could hurt it like that, a fact the filo realized quickly. It drifted higher into the air. The rhino insisted on its meal and nearly clipped a leaf arm with its horn as it stretched its neck for a bite.

She seriously thought the filo was done for.

But then the filo pulled fruits out of nowhere and pelted the rhino around its face. Estellise straightened as she watched. The filo threw the fruits until one of them struck the rhino in the eye. The rhino shook its head from side to side, stung from the attacking fruit, and for the first time since Estellise started watching, it backed away from the floating filo. The filo performed a celebratory dance in a small circle, and she couldn’t help but feel happy for it.

Something about seeing that little filo taking on a much bigger monster inspired her. She almost died from the Audreitz, but it didn’t manage to kill her, just like this rhino failing to kill the floating filo. She held her hand to her chest where she kept her mother’s memento. It does happen where something small can take on something so large and win....

“It’s okay,” she whispered to herself. “I’m going to be okay.” The rhino snorted and turned away, having decided it wasn’t going to eat the filo after all. The filo sailed towards the mountains where it faded into camouflage. Since both monsters left the fight scene, Estellise approached. The filo had thrown some fruits at the rhino. Were any of the fruits edible? She scavenged around and found a few edible partial fruits. Others had been stamped into the flattened grass where they oozed red filo juice and pulp.

\--

Just keep heading north. Estellise ducked beneath a low branch and followed the path where no plants grew. The farther north Estellise walked, the more she really missed Zaphias and the more she questioned leaving. Certainly, a few times she thought about turning back, but the knights gossiping about her would-be assassin and Flynn’s panicked face kept her pushing onward, crunching dead leaves beneath her boots. She still wished she had more company than the birds chirping and the rustling of whatever else called these mountains home. The knights really weren’t so bad. Most of them really did care about her after all.

She could hear them talking now, a gentle hum like from the dining hall where several people sat chatting over their meals. Too bad it wasn’t real.

This forest stretched forever without any end in sight. Beyond these birch trees in view were more birch trees. She would give anything to see something manmade again. Going from the comfort of her castle to the wilderness jarred her out of fantasies where she imagined enjoying the freedom of nature for the entire trip. Still, she knew going back to Zaphias would bring her back to comforts where she could bathe and be rid of the grime from travel.

But that meant putting her life back in danger and going back on her promise to Flynn.

She saw a tree with roots sticking high over the ground. On the other side was a steep incline ending in a dirt road. She could still hear those people talking.

She stared at the road for several moments, her hand on the tree trunk until she realized it.

Roads are man-made!

She shrieked, slid down the bank, and toddled to her feet, laughing.

A road! She spun about and glanced up way and down the other. Towards the afternoon sun, she knew the road led to Capua Nor. Away from it, the road led back to the Peyoccia plains north of Zaphias… and people.

She gasped and dropped to her knees. They were real? She’d heard them talking, but she didn’t believe she could actually hear them. Did they see her?

What if they were knights?

She could sort of hear them arguing, but the increase in volume didn’t sound like they were getting closer. She didn’t hear a cart, didn’t smell mounts. What were they doing?

Estellise stood up and watched the people for a moment. They weren’t traveling. They were standing around. She didn’t see any sunlight glinting off any armor and there were no mounts. There was, however, a pile of debris as if a pillar had fallen in pieces across the road. Was it a blastia? When did it fall?

She watched the people a little longer. They all wore clothes like she had seen in the citizen quarter, except there were no women.

Were there no knights here, too? Curiosity tugged at her. She made to take a step, but stopped. How long had she been gone? Surely, knights who have access to quiettas would’ve travelled this far already. She had no idea if any of them told those men to keep an eye out for her. These people hadn’t noticed her yet; it might be better to keep it that way.

She turned to Capua Nor. But was it still a good idea to go this way? Maybe she could promise to stay there instead of going back to Zaphias? Would they allow that? Somehow, she wasn’t so sure.

Then, a woman hollered from somewhere across the road, breaking Estellise from her dilemma.

“Huh?” Estellise thought she heard snarling, too. Was someone in trouble? She glanced back at the men standing around the blastia. They were far enough away that they didn’t seem to hear her. It sounded like the woman was off the trail, too.

Estellise pulled the compact sword from its scabbard and dashed across the road to a narrow monster path winding through the trees. She followed the snarling and barking of wild animals and found herself in a clearing full of motion and blurring figures.

Blue monsters pawed at something on the ground. They had noses and ears like bats, but their massive yellow claws and long tails reminded her of wolves. Gattusos! She knew what they were the moment she saw them, though she didn’t know how or why. They were larger than the dogs she saw in Zaphias, but something about them told her they were cubs instead of full-grown beasts. And there were several of them….

A knife rose up from the middle and slashed a cub across the face. Estellise heard the woman grunt as she shoved another monster out of the way so she could stand. Estellise pierced through a pouncing monster, interrupting its attack, and it fell to the ground, nearly taking her sword with it. With a lot more confidence than with the Audreitz, Estellise stabbed its neck with her sword and tugged the cub away from the grounded—

Knight?! Estellise stepped back. The woman was a knight! The knight reached for her sword from the ground and stood with her back to Estellise, facing down another monster. To Estellise’s right, another gattuso cub growled; she pulled her blade from the fallen beast and swiped at the newcomer as it leapt, slashing through its skin and muscle. It plowed into the ground, but with far less precision than it surely intended. She wasn’t sure where to look next when another monster growled, swiping at her with a yellow claw shrouded in green poison. She sidestepped to avoid the claw and stabbed through the monster’s neck.

She turned back to the knight.

Another cub turned its attention to the knight who nearly dropped her sword again from exhaustion. She was too far away! The monster would get her before Estellise could bring it down. Estellise inhaled a panicked breath and remembered the hammers she dropped on the knights in the sewer. As the beast circled around for another poisonous strike at the knight, Estellise released her sword, gathered aer around her, and focused the energy on a hammer.

The monster yelped and fell. Estellise opened her eyes again and all motion had ceased. The knight leaned against a tree to prevent herself from collapsing. Estellise once again gathered aer around her and focused her healing artes upon the knight’s wounds.

“Thanks…” The knight said with a shaky, breathless voice.

Estellise gasped. “Sodia…?”

The knight snapped back to look at her. Sure enough, Sodia’s face peered from beneath bloodied bangs. Estellise felt a surge of excitement. A familiar face! “Sodia! I didn’t expect to see you.” Then Estellise remembered that she _had_ just run away. Meeting any knight wasn’t a good thing, even if she was a good friend.

“What the—? Why are you here?” As soon as Sodia asked, she turned away, refusing to meet Estellise’s eyes. “Who’s with you? Where’s Schwann?”

“I…” Estellise stepped back. “Please don’t take me back home.”

“Alone, huh?” Sodia slid down the trunk of the tree, still avoiding looking at her. Estellise noticed the blood drip from Sodia’s side. That wasn’t runoff from the monster blood….

“You’re still hurt.” Estellise closed her eyes and willed the wound to heal. When she opened her eyes again, light faded from Sodia’s body and some blood congealed around the wound. “Are you okay?”

But Sodia didn’t stand. Her wound still trickled blood. What was wrong with her? Sodia reached into a pouch and pulled a medicine bottle of green liquid, draining it into her mouth. The gattusos must have poisoned her.

“You must be tired. You should rest.” Estellise moved to sit on a nearby log and watched her. Sodia dropped the empty bottle, her face still hidden by her bangs. Her breathing, though ragged, began to level out. “I suppose you already are…”

Sodia gave a wry laugh. “Don’t worry so much about me, Your Highness.” She removed her gauntlet and cleared her face with her arm. Estellise stood as Sodia did and reached out to help Sodia straighten. She paused, thinking better of it. Now that Sodia was healed, she might insist Estellise go back to Zaphias. Instead, she waited with hands folded in front of her.

Sodia finally looked at her. “What are you doing out here?”

“You’re not going to take me back there, are you?”

Sodia’s eyes shifted to the side, but she otherwise didn’t move. Encouraged, Estellise stood a little taller and continued, “because I’m not going back. Someone has already tried to kill me—” “What?!” “—and I don’t feel safe there anymore.”

“Who tried to kill you?”

“Umm… actually I didn’t hear who it was. I didn’t even know someone tried until I heard a couple of knights talking about it.”

Sodia stared at her for several seconds, making Estellise uncomfortable. What was Sodia thinking? Estellise thought she saw a rush of emotions in Sodia’s eyes. Fear. And pain. Did her wounds still hurt? Her eyes misted. Was she upset? Finally, Sodia replied with a sigh, “Yeah, I heard those rumors, too. I suppose you shouldn’t go back if they’re not just rumors.”

“Thank you.” Estellise half-smiled. “Flynn really was very worried about my staying there.” Sodia pulled a cloth and wiped down her blade. Estellise glanced down at her own sword sticking out of a monster’s neck. She supposed she should do the same.

“Flynn…?” Sodia turned away. Then she gasped and faced Estellise. “Flynn told you to—he—the request?”

Estellise turned away and pulled her sword out of the monster. She dug through her bag looking for a cloth.

“I see. Flynn told you to run away.” Sodia said. “It makes sense now why you were so worried about him.”

Estellise nodded but didn’t say anything. Sodia offered a cloth to use on the sword, and Estellise took the hint, smiling at her in thanks. Then Estellise noticed how the usual grit shining from her mulberry-colored eyes had dimmed.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’re just… You don’t look yourself.” Estellise returned the cloth, sheathed her sword, and picked up her bag.

“Oh, that.” Sodia forced a smile. “Captain Schwann sent me on a mission. It’s not going well.”

Estellise frowned. _Was she sent to bring me back?_ “Won’t he be upset about your defying orders?”

This time, Sodia was half-amused with a genuine smile that reached her eyes. “Of course I’m not defying orders. I’m doing exactly as I’m told.” But then her smile disappeared as she turned her back to Estellise, obviously hoping she wouldn’t notice anything else. Estellise’s own smile faded, too. Perhaps she was telling the truth, but Estellise still felt something was off. Sodia’s braid, the only long strands in her short hair, hardly covered the right side of her face, no matter how much Sodia might hope she could hide behind it. Knights always did want to keep up a tough front.

Limbs snapped. Sodia turned sharply. “We shouldn’t stay here.”

The forest came alive with movement and sounds, including a piercing growl. Chirpees and giant beetles took to the skies, and Estellise would’ve thought the three basilisks were why, except they, too, skittered in fear through the bushes. Whatever the source, everything else in the forest was afraid of it, too. Estellise couldn’t help but imagine the giant Audreitz tearing trees from the ground behind them. She had no idea so many large creatures lived here, especially since she hadn’t encountered any of them before Ehmead Hill.

Sodia took Estellise’s wrist and pulled her back towards the road.

“What is it?”

“Nothing we want to deal with,” Sodia said.

On the main road, Sodia paused long enough to glance back at the fallen blastia, and for a moment Estellise panicked. Was Sodia thinking of taking her back after all? She easily pulled her wrist from Sodia’s grip.

“Sodia… please…”

She didn’t answer, didn’t move.

But then Sodia faced Capua Nor. “Let’s just go somewhere safe. We’ll worry about what to do with you later.” Estellise let her pass and then strolled behind her down the road. A softened roar chased them, leaving Estellise to wonder again what kind of monster they left behind. It couldn’t be too close to them, though, or else Sodia would’ve chosen to run.

They walked in silence. Estellise watched the valley grow at the end of the hill and the expanse filled her with new feelings of freedom. As beautiful as the mountains were, she loved the open plains, even if they were guarded by the mountain range to the south and another plateau to the north. She found she did feel better having someone to travel with, though she didn’t dare walk too closely to Sodia just in case she decided to take her back to Zaphias after all. The castle might be behind them, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t turn around and go that way.

Sodia never looked back at her or even said anything. They were indeed heading away from Zaphias, so Estellise dared to hope just a little. After all, Sodia trusted Flynn, too. If Flynn said she should leave Zaphias, Sodia would believe it, too, right?

“You know…” Estellise said, “when you said I should do what Flynn told me to do…”

“Yes, I know. I encouraged you to do what he said, but to think they were right about that….” Something in Sodia’s voice stood out to Estellise. Was it regret? Guilt? “I mean, I knew you were trying to run away, but I didn’t really believe Flynn that’s what Flynn told you to do. I just thought you got scared by what he had to say.”

Estellise didn’t respond. She walked the dusty trail with her eyes and her boots, hoping Sodia didn’t notice. So Sodia had caught on, too, that Estellise planned to run away. At least she wasn’t scolding Estellise for actually going through with Flynn’s request, probably because she unknowingly told her to do the same thing. That didn’t stop Estellise’s heart and fear from expecting a solid scolding, though. She knew Sodia’s resolve with the knights, so when Estellise’s stomach growled from hunger and Sodia stopped and turned around, Estellise froze.

“Don’t you have any food on you?” Sodia asked. Estellise didn’t say anything, didn’t move. “I don’t know what you were thinking, coming out here so unprepared.”

_Here it comes_ , Estellise thought. Just like Master Dropwart. “I had a few rations from Hanks….”

“How long ago did you run out of that?”

“I also found some filo fruit in the mountains.” Estellise’s stomach again rumbled a complaint she couldn’t verbalize. It was bad enough she ran away. What would Sodia do now that she found out Estellise ran away sufficiently unprepared?

Sodia softened, and Estellise eyes lit up with faint hope. Sodia stood on the trail for a moment before sighing and digging into her bag.

“You really didn’t think this through.”

“I was trying to get out and, well, I kind of focused all my energy on that.”

“Obviously,” Sodia said, offering her a croquette. She never felt so happy to see it and nearly lost all of her dignified training when she hurried to pull it from Sodia’s hand. She forced herself to eat slowly instead of stuffing the whole thing in her mouth at once. Sodia turned away and continued on the path to Capua Nor.

“From now on, you’re sticking with me.”

Estellise’s already slow chewing nearly stopped. Was she hinting…?

“Another couple of days out here without a plan, and we wouldn’t have to worry about protecting our final heir to the throne,” but then Sodia faced her again, this time with a smile. “And I’ll bet you’ll appreciate cleaner water to drink, too.”

“But… can you really not take me back?”

“As I said, it’s part of my mission. Captain Schwann thought it might be good for me to leave the drama at Zaphias for a while, so he sent me on a pilgrimage.”

“The drama at Zaphias…” Estellise said softly. “But, if you’re on a pilgrimage, did you stop by the Lower Quarter and see if they needed help?”

At this, Sodia stopped, her eyes wide and the color draining from her face. “You… you know about that?”

“Yes, I heard Hanks talking about it.”

“But… that’s….”

A strange thought occurred to Estellise. Did Sodia know about it, too? How could she? Didn’t Sodia leave before Estellise did? At least, she didn’t see Sodia with the rest of Schwann’s brigade as she made her escape from the castle. Was Sodia still there after all? Where had she been? The way Sodia’s body tensed and how she rushed ahead, hiding behind her braid again, told Estellise something was amiss. Had Sodia been in the Lower Quarter...? “Sodia…? Do you know what happened?”

“No,” she said, though her voice sounded forced, restricted. Estellise was confused. What was wrong? “Anyway, I haven’t been of much help so far with my pilgrimage so I might as well do what I can to protect you.” Then Sodia muttered, “Especially since no one else is….”

“What?”

Sodia didn’t seem to notice her. “Anyway, where do you want to go?”

“I… I don’t know.” Estellise had wondered where she could look for Dein Nomos, but never really came up with an idea. All anyone knew about the sword was that it disappeared in the Great War ten years ago. Without any leads, she had simply kept walking until she had to pick a new direction to keep walking. “I should’ve asked Flynn where a safe place would be.” She smiled at Sodia who had noticed her and hid behind her braid again. At this, Estellise’s smile disappeared.

“Sodia? Is something wrong?”

For a moment, Estellise thought Sodia wasn’t going to speak. But then, “I don’t worry so much about disappointing other people, but when I disappoint myself, it kind of bothers me. I’m not used to failing at something.” Sodia glanced back towards Ehmead Hill. “Especially when it’s my duty to help them.”

“What do you mean? Is it the Lower Quarter? I’m sure someone can fix the fountain,” Estellise said. She didn’t know what the problem was, but a blastia functioned properly when the core and the formula align with how much the blastia itself can hold. Obviously, it had the correct formula and core since it worked for so long. The only reasons it wouldn’t function anymore was if the blastia itself cracked or if the core was missing or damaged somehow. Estellise couldn’t think of any other explanation. But why on earth would that bother Sodia so much? Was she really worried about the Lower Quarter’s drinking water?

 “It’s… the barrier tree of Halure. Once a year, the barrier fails, leaving Halure vulnerable to monsters. The barrier fell early this year, and the guildsmen they usually hire hadn’t arrived yet.”

Estellise felt the tugging in her heart. Shouldn’t they go back and help the people? “Wait, guildsmen? Why not the knights?”

But Sodia continued, speaking quickly, “I thought the best thing to do would be to head back to Aspio and fetch a mage to fix it up.” At this, Sodia’s face soured from the memory of it. “They told me Miss _Rita Mordio_ was the best mage they had, and she refused. I ended up leaving without her.”

“What will they do? What’s wrong with the tree?”

“Well, there was a boy there who said that the tree was poisoned by monster blood. We’ve tried everything we could think of. Panacea bottles, antidotes specifically for poison, even gels that can sometimes help with biological recovery. But the tree is just… too different.”

Estellise watched Sodia sink back into her thoughts. She could certainly see why Sodia would be upset about that but one thing nagged at her. “Why did you leave the people without protection if the barrier isn’t working?”

Sodia shrugged. “Lieutenant Leblanc told me to leave Halure to rest of the brigade. There’s nothing I can do for the tree, anyway.”

That was true, Estellise supposed. It’s better to leave it in someone else’s hands if she couldn’t do anything about it now. Still, Estellise worried for the people there. Were the knights enough? Sodia must have noticed the concern on Estellise’s face. “Don’t worry, My Lady. I’m sure the town will be just fine.”

“Right.”

But that wasn’t all that seemed strange. Sodia didn’t know Estellise had run away, but Lieutenant Leblanc did. He was there when she ran. Didn’t he say anything about watching for Estellise? She didn’t have the courage to ask. And she also realized that it meant the knights could definitely be right behind her on the trail… or worse, just ahead of her waiting for her at Capua Nor. Could she convince them not to take her back to Zaphias…?

\--

The sun began to set. The red and orange of the sky cast its glow everywhere. Though beautiful, it set Estellise on edge, and she palmed her sword. She didn’t have any more mats and the fields offered little protection or places to sleep. But Sodia didn’t seem worried at all. She walked with a purpose, following the trail southwest. At one point, Sodia finally stopped, shielding her eyes from the sun dipping into the end of the valley. “I suppose we need to set up camp for the night.”

“Do you have a mat?”

“No. I have a tent.” Sodia dropped her bag and began clearing a space for camp.

“You do? Where were you keeping it?”

The puzzled look on Sodia’s face confused Estellise. “With the others.”

Huh. Now that Estellise thought about it, there were times she lost awareness of the stuff she was carrying, too. She never had to worry about her bag unless she needed it. It certainly wasn’t a problem when she faced down the Audreitz. Had it always been like that?

Estellise watched Sodia pitch the tent, not knowing what else to do. Actually, she was interested in the tent and paid close attention to what Sodia did to set it up. Sodia also started a fire in a small pit ringed by rocks they had found scattered nearby. Estellise watched the fire and hugged her knees.

Sodia poked at the fire with a chunk of meat on a stick. Apparently Sodia had killed some chirpees back at Ehmead Hill. Cooked meat sure sounded good after the days Estellise lived off the fruit she got from the filos in the mountains. Sodia also had some rations carried over from Halure’s grateful mayor though Estellise wanted to save those for lunch tomorrow. She looked forward to her warm meal tonight.

“Umm… so how do you think Flynn is doing now?” Estellise asked.

Sodia didn’t move or speak. Estellise watched her through the fire. After a long pause, Sodia said, “I don’t know.”

Estellise raised her head a little, curious at Sodia’s reluctance to speak. Was she still thinking about her failure at Halure? “I haven’t seen him since he asked me to visit him in the dungeons. Have you?”

“I brought him breakfast just before Captain Tasher called me for the brigade reassignment.”

Estellise restrained a knowing smile. Of course she’d want to bring him breakfast. “I wanted to stop by to see him before I left, but I didn’t get the chance.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Sodia said. “He wouldn’t have been there.”

“I know.”

They fell silent, though Estellise caught Sodia watching her with a strange expression, almost as if she was confused, maybe concerned. Then, Sodia asked, “What have you heard?”

“Just that he ran away,” Estellise said. “Master Drake said something about it just before I ran away. What about you?”

Sodia didn’t answer but with a reticent shrug, keeping her eyes downcast. Finally, “Schwann sent me on a pilgrimage….”

“Knights are always talking about what’s going on, right? You haven’t heard anything, even from Leblanc? Even about… me?”

“We don’t always share what we hear. I just know Flynn isn’t in Zaphias anymore and that… he didn’t run away.”

“Huh?” Why would Dropwart say he had? Then Estellise remembered the knights she overheard. _Personally, I think the Commandant should move him to Heliord. In fact, maybe I’ll suggest it._ “Wait, do you mean… Alexei really did move Flynn to Heliord?”

Sodia stared at her. “Did Alexei tell you that?”

“I overheard one of the knights say he would suggest moving Flynn to Heliord for his safety. Alexei must have moved him without telling everyone. It would explain the rumor that Flynn ran away, even though he didn’t.”

“It certainly would,” Sodia said. “Though it’s a bit strange that the Commandant wouldn’t tell Sir Drake about it.”

“Not at all,” Estellise said. “Master Drake believes he is guilty. Why would he tell anyone who thinks he’s guilty?”

“I suppose you’re right about that, but…” Sodia paused. “Don’t you think letting them believe he ran away would lead to other problems?”

“I’m sure he’ll tell them the truth now that I’m gone.” Estellise watched the fire wishing she could truly believe that. Alexei promised to protect Flynn, and she was at least sure it was something he would do, but now that Estellise ran away, she began to doubt how far Alexei would go to protect him. After all, Alexei could only guess at why she ran away. What prevented him from thinking Flynn was behind it? But he did promise…. “Do you suppose Flynn is already there in Heliord?”

Sodia shrugged. “Could be.”

Estellise suddenly felt excited. She grinned and leaned towards Sodia and closer to the fire. “That’s where we’ll go! Let’s go to Heliord and help Flynn. We can ask him who’s trying to kill me, if he knows, and he’ll know what we need to do next.” Estellise sat back, satisfied. They had a plan!

Sodia smiled at her. “Okay. To Heliord then.” But then her smile faded and she needlessly stoked the fire with a stick.

_Failing Halure must’ve really gotten to her_ , Estellise thought. It made sense, though. She had always worked hard as a knight and became Flynn’s second lieutenant in such a short time. Captain Tasher always commented how lucky he was to have such strong, hard-working knights in his brigade. Then, Estellise grinned. She knew what should cheer her up. People usually loved talking about someone they cared about.

“So… Will being in Schwann’s brigade change your relationship with Flynn?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Well, you and Flynn are close, right?”

Sodia blushed. “N-no, not exactly…. I mean, he’s my superior—He’s not—” She swallowed her words and refused to say anymore, but she tossed the stick and pulled the chirpees from the fire. Estellise watched her. It was obvious to Estellise for the last several months that some sort of relationship seemed to be developing there, but she supposed they hadn’t much acted on it.

“I’m sorry. I must be mistaken.” She watched Sodia for a while, allowing her to finish preparing the chirpees and serving them, though Sodia didn’t sit to eat her own supper. Instead, she gathered up her supplies and seemed set for bed until she stopped, resigned. Sodia picked up her plate with the chirpee and sat down to eat after all. Interested, Estellise stopped chewing.

“I admit that there’s a lot of things about him I like. But he’s too—focused on his position to worry about a relationship with anyone.” Sodia did have a point. Flynn was very much focused on rising in the ranks until— _Think of something else._ “And I’m not sure what gave you that idea anyway. I don’t love him that way.”

“It’s in your body language.” She said, watching Sodia blush even more. “The way your eyes light up when you see him. I just thought you two were more than friends. Other knights talk about it, too.”

“Th-that’s impossible.” And she took a too-big bite of chirpee and exaggerated her chewing.

“What about bringing him breakfast?” Estellise asked.

Sodia swallowed. “He’s innocent. I wanted him to have decent food.” She finally looked at Estellise. “You saw him, right? He just didn’t look very good, like he hadn’t eaten properly or slept for days.” Estellise wouldn’t ever forget the way he looked. He had gone from young and vibrant to sallow and raddled. His hair hadn’t been taken care of and his eyes were dull and tired. The most alive he appeared was when she agreed to run away. She supposed if she were allowed to, she would’ve brought him a healthier meal, too.

When Sodia returned to her chirpee with a frown, Estellise sighed. Apparently talking about Flynn wasn’t enough. Maybe there was something else she could try.

“You know,” she began. Sodia continued chewing as if she didn’t hear her. “I really appreciate your help. It terrified me when I heard the knights talking about the assassin failing to kill me. I didn’t even know someone tried.”

Sodia finally looked at her.

“But it scared me even more to be out here and find out it’s so dangerous. I’m happy I ran into you.” Estellise smiled and Sodia mirrored her.

“Yeah, I can only imagine. My first time coming outside the barrier terrified me, too, and I was with my brigade.”

Estellise couldn’t believe it. Sodia was afraid of being out here, too? But weren’t knights supposed to be brave?

“We were armed, but it still scared me to see a whole herd of wild boars charging at us. I nearly lost my head when the captain told us to draw our swords.” She paused and smiled and Estellise couldn’t help but feel lighter herself. The memory couldn’t be too bad if she remembered it fondly. “When you’re facing death, he has a way of boosting your strength.”

“What did he do?”

“He told us to remember our training. ‘They only act that tough because they don’t know what they’re up against.’” She paused. “We believed we were that strong, so we were.” Something about those words tugged Sodia into her thoughts, and she looked out into the dark field. She looked lighter. Estellise smiled, too, satisfied.

\--

She loved traveling with Sodia.

Though Sodia walked in silence a lot, she taught Estellise all about making dinner out of a floating filo carcass, instead of just eating the fruit. There apparently were edible pieces, including the leaves. They tasted like dandelions, not her favorite leaf, but it helped knowing she could eat it if nothing else was around. Sodia also confirmed that, for some reason, no matter how hungry she got, Estellise would always have the energy and strength to travel, but it was always a good idea to find _something_ to eat somewhere.

“You just have better fighting form and you’ll heal faster, too, with food in your stomach. There are other benefits as well, especially if you eat before you know you’re going to fight.”

“Why is that?”

Sodia shrugged. “Must be the healing properties of certain dishes.”

Estellise listened closely anytime Sodia mentioned how to find her way and helped with setting up the tent. Her favorite time was sitting under the stars watching the star, Brave Vesperia. She could see farther on the horizon than ever, even though the valley was far lower than the mountains. There were no trees to inhibit her view, though a few clouds wandered overhead. Several times she felt like rising and turning circles beneath the stars just to watch them blur into the sky. This was so much better than traveling alone! She found it much easier to ignore her sore feet, and she didn’t worry so much about a monster hiding in the grass. Even if there were, Sodia would be there to help.

Over the next couple of days, her anxiety about Sodia taking her back to Zaphias decreased. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that other knights had left ahead of them, not completely. By the third morning together, they could see the barrier over Capua Nor. The sky overhead wore a shade of nearly white clouds, but closer to the port town, the sky darkened. They walked half the day towards the overcast port, and the feeling in her stomach returned. The storm felt like a warning.


	5. Chapter 5 The Port Town Capua Nor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodia and Estellise arrive at Capua Nor, but something feels off about this town.

**Chapter 5 The Port Town Capua Nor**

Capua Nor was as inviting as a jail cell. The dreary gray skies, the damp streets devoid of happiness and light reminded Estellise so much of the last time she saw Flynn that she almost felt if she looked into one of the buildings, she'd see him sitting there. It would've smelled the same too, but the rain weakened the rotten smell. Why would a port town smell like a dungeon? Though she wore gloves and long sleeves, she shivered and rubbed her arms.

Somehow, she expected a more lively and upbeat sight.

She glanced around as she walked, noticing how few lights were on despite the leaden port town. Taller than the three-story stone buildings, the barrier blastia stood with shining rings of light around Capua Nor like a beacon among the despair. The buildings sat adjacent to their neighbors with narrow alleyways barely lit with the meager light from the barrier. Darkened drapes hung closed over several windows, hiding the darkness within. The street housed several vendor stalls packed with unopened barrels and crates that looked soaked through with the beginnings of rot. A few of the vendors even stood watching for patrons, though the few people outside didn't seem to notice them. Nearby blastia lampposts supplemented the dampened sunlight.

Even the port to the right appeared saddened as every dock restrained ships with rolled sails. To the left, a bare stone road cried down the hill with streams of rain lining its edges. A few people she saw rested in the rain with their chins down, bringing back memories of when the knights returned home from Port Parlest. Ten years ago, the monsters stormed the port southwest of Zaphias, rendering it unusable. The knights had looked just as worn and defeated as they lined the halls, dragging blood and weapons in their wake.

"Isn't Capua Nor the only viable port town to Ilyccia?" Estellise asked. "Why does it look so desolate?"

"Something isn't right here." Sodia shook her head and wandered the middle fork where the street lead to the heart of town at the base of the hill. She dodged a gentleman shielding his head from the rain with an empty platter, his eyes downcast. He turned towards the inn, paused long enough to reach into his pocket and stare at his palm and then up at the inn. After a moment, he sighed and wandered off.

Estellise stayed where she was. She thought she heard rattling in the drizzling rain and followed with her eyes the sound further up the sloping road. She walked up where she saw a dark figure ambling along the slope away from her. At his heels was a dog with a long, crooked tail and a chain dragging on the stone. Wait, she knew them!

"Yuri!" Despite the slick runoff, she hurried over to him.

Yuri turned, his face set in surprise. "What the…? I told you not to follow me."

"I-I didn't…" Estellise slowed to a stop. He had been outside for a while; his clothes looked soaked through, and she wondered about his exposing his chest to the cold. His hair hung glued to his skin and she felt a flush run through her despite the chill. "I went straight through the mountains. It's not my fault you headed west when you were going east."

"Heh. All right, you got me there."

She noticed something staining Yuri's clothes, though it didn't look seeped from the inside. Estellise took a step closer for a better look. "What are you doing here?"

"You sure don't have a long memory," Yuri said. "You might want to have that checked out."

"Oh, you're still looking for the one responsible for the Lower Quarter."

"Yep. I got a lead, though. I should be able to catch up to him soon." He glanced up the walk with his hand on his waist.

"It has certainly put you in a better mood," She said. _Is that blood?_ She gasped, startled. He looked okay, standing straight and looking healthy but wet. His face didn't show any signs of hurt but then, why would he be covered in blood? He didn't seem concerned about it at all.

"Yeah... sorry about that," he turned away from her. "Did you ever get to tell Flynn what a rude friend he has?"

"No, I think he's been moved to Heliord. I haven't had a chance to see him yet."

"Heliord…"

"Yuri?"

"Heh," he said as turned back to face her. "Well, if you ever do get the chance, don't forget to tell him I apologized for it, too."

"Of course." Estellise mirrored his smile. "Apology accepted. Thank you." He started to leave and she reached for him. "Wait! Um…"

"What is it?" he was alarmed, but momentarily.

She supposed she did sound a little frantic. She checked herself. "Why do you have blood on your clothes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Actually, you wouldn't happen to—"

"Lady Estellise?" Sodia caught up to Estellise, almost slipping up the stone slope in her armored boots. Then she noticed Yuri. "You! You're the man from Halure."

"Huh?" Estellise volleyed her attention between Yuri and Sodia who reminded her very much of a cat raising her hackles. "You said that was a boy."

"He was with that boy. Where's Dilfari?" She pointed at him aggressively. "I still bet you stole him, you crooked thief! Return him now!"

Yuri scowled at her. "What's it to you?"

"No, Sodia. He's Yuri. Flynn's—" Estellise only just realized it, too. Dilfari wasn't there. Only Repede sat at Yuri's heels, the same long pipe hanging from his mouth.

"He's property of the knights," Sodia told him.

"He's in the barn at port," he said, waving his hand vaguely at the air. "If you want him that badly, you can have him." Estellise looked over her shoulder as if expecting to see the barn from here. That was a bit strange. The first time she met him, he refused to let her have him. What changed?

"You told me to buzz off in Halure," Sodia said. "What are you up to?" Apparently, she wondered the same thing and Estellise felt her curiosity intensify.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Then again, she supposed if the man Yuri was looking for was here at the port, he wouldn't need Dilfari anymore. "He's looking for someone," Estellise said, but Sodia wasn't listening. She drew her sword.

"If you think you're getting away with—"

"What is it with you people?" Yuri asked impatiently. "What I do is none of your damn business, so butt out." He turned his back to them and carried on walking. "Come on, Repede. Let's ask Captain Karol about that gel." The dog barked, stood, and shook off the rain as he followed behind. Estellise was left confused. Captain Karol…? Gel? Didn't Yuri say he was okay?

"Ugh, arrogant ratwigle," Sodia said, seething. Estellise heard her put her sword away, but she didn't pay attention to it. Her mind was on the blood and the gel. Someone was clearly injured, even if it wasn't Yuri himself.

"Yuri, wait!" Estellise caught up to him, though it was harder to keep up. Just like the time outside Zaphias, he had picked up his pace.

"Lady Estellise!" Sodia followed and reached for her wrist. Estellise felt metal fingers brush her wrist and she pulled away. She was going to find out what happened.

Yuri stopped, but his head tilted forward and he groaned barely audibly.

"Please, do you need a gel? Are you hurt?"

"No, but…" he faced her again. This time, though, he didn't seem so irritated. "There's an injured man. I don't have any gels on me, but I thought someone else might." Sodia stopped, her eyes widened. Estellise felt a rush of concern. _Someone really is hurt._

"I can heal him." She said. Without hesitation, she folded her hands in front of her and bowed. "Please, where is he?"

"Huh? You know healing artes?"

"Yes."

At this Yuri turned suspicious. "You'll turn your back on Flynn, but if you have a chance to make some gald, you'll take it, huh?"

"What did you say?" Sodia hissed.

"Sodia…." but she continued to glare at him. Estellise dropped the subject and turned back to Yuri. "What do you mean? I'd never turn my back on Flynn. I just want to help."

He smiled. She could tell he didn't mean it. The way he held his eyes, she had just as much faith in that smile as he had in her. Without looking at her he asked, "What if he can't pay?" Estellise couldn't help but smile. This was more the Yuri that Flynn spoke of. Someone who cared about people and stood up for them. The rude man outside Zaphias wasn't his normal self.

"I don't care. I want to help him." She could tell he was a bit surprised. He looked at her, his eyes wide but then softened for the first time since Sodia caught up with them. He watched her, almost with a note of curiosity. He studied her as if he was trying to decide if she meant it. She smiled in what she hoped was a warm smile. "If he needs help, I want to do what I can."

Yuri studied her for a moment. Why didn't he believe her? But then he put his hand on his hip and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "All right. Follow me."

Whatever Estellise expected of someone in need of a gel, what she actually saw was worse. A man lay sprawled on his bed, a bandage over his right eye and wrapped around his head. His brown hair and clothes soaked up some of the blood, though a few stains also seeped from the graying blanket he laid on. It looked like Yuri had bandaged him up as best he could, but there was only so much he could do without medicine. The man's wife held his hand, holding back tears, but she remained strong. Estellise could see the hope in the woman's eyes as soon as they all walked in.

The room felt cramped like the rest of the small house, but Yuri stepped aside and let Estellise close to the bed. Sodia flanked behind them. She hadn't said a word since she yelled at Yuri, but since she realized a man's life was in danger, her demeanor had softened significantly.

"This is Teagle," Yuri said, gesturing to the man in the bed, "and his wife Kellas. This woman claims she can help."

"I am Estellise." She bowed with her introduction. A fresh wave of emotions overcame Kellas and she rose to her feet. She glanced at Yuri and Estellise could see the fear and the hope. She offered a reassuring smile. She knew what to do.

She folded her hands, closed her eyes, and gathered aer around Teagle, focusing the energy on healing his wounds.

"What the…?" She heard Yuri say.

"H-hey! Watch what you're doing." Sodia immediately barked. The aer dissipated and Estellise opened her eyes.

Barely centimeters from her left hand, she saw Yuri's wrist in Sodia's firm grip. Kellas looked surprised, watching them. Sodia looked angry, as if she had stopped him from reaching for something. He hadn't noticed had he? Estellise folded her hands against her chest to hide her bodhi blastia. She wore it more to hide that she didn't need one to use her powers, but somehow, she couldn't help but think Yuri noticed. He couldn't have, though, could he? Was he watching her that closely?

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Discomfited, Yuri turned away and Sodia released him.

"I was just surprised you were telling the truth." He said.

She was sure he wasn't telling the truth about that. Sodia scoffed, apparently believing him as much as Estellise herself did.

But then Teagle moved, moaning and trying to sit up. Kellas gasped and immediately threw her arms around him. "Oh, Teagle!" she cried. "Thank you!" She hugged him until he grimaced. "Oh, I'm sorry," and she pulled away. Estellise loved seeing the joy in Kellas's face. She glanced back to smile at Yuri who watched the couple with calm cheer in his eyes. She swelled with pride.

Teagle struggled to sit up very well, so Sodia moved to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, we should see how you're doing before you sit up," she said.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" Kellas wiped away her tears and smiled at Estellise. "Thank you so much! But… we don't have any way to afford this treatment." Estellise was sure of that the moment she entered Teagle's house. The furnishings were old with wood peering through worn fabric seats, and there were so few effects in the whole house that she wondered what comforts the couple had. Even this room had the bare essentials and none of the comforts Estellise enjoyed at home. Was this what it was like living in the Lower Quarter?

She smiled, almost sensing Yuri watching her. "Don't worry. You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, you're truly special." Kellas rose and started around the bed. Her smile was infectious. Even Sodia wore it.

"I feel much better." Teagle said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Estellise said, returning Kellas's grateful hug.

"Well, I'll be damned. You really are what Flynn said you were," Yuri said.

"You had your doubts?" Sodia responded hotly.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Estellise asked Teagle.

Before he could answer, the streets, once nearly devoid of people, exploded into screaming. Estellise flashed back to the uproar from Zaphias. Were the knights here? She turned to look, but found herself seeking answers from an empty hallway.

"Great, what's happening _now_?" Annoyed, Yuri left the room towards the front door. "I swear I'm cursed."

Estellise watched him go. It could be the knights searching for her, but people aren't normally afraid of the knights. Was it really them? Curiosity fought with alarm and she weighed not knowing against seeing them marching down the street to take her back into custody. The worst they could do, though, was bring her back to Zaphias. Her curiosity finally won out. She bowed, bid her goodbyes to the couple, and followed Yuri.

"Lady Estellise! Where are you going?" Sodia chased after her, but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on and to be sure people were safe.

Especially because they certainly didn't sound safe.

Yuri had left the front door open and she peeked out. Amidst the gentle rainstorm, people were certainly there, but none of them wore imperial armor and she didn't hear armor echoing through the port. She stepped out.

"Whoa, look out!"

A man was thrown into a vacant vendor's stall across the street where Estellise was sure a merchant had been before. The fallen man wore a rust-colored cape with a white hood pulled down over his face and he didn't move. Was he dead?

A couple dressed as nobility scurried further down the street, while Yuri stood in front of Teagle's house, taking in the scene. From what Estellise could tell, someone broke into a house across the street. The door smashed open lay flat on the ground. A man dove for cover by shoving his way into the house next door whether the owners had permitted entry or not.

Another man appeared to be the epicenter of the trouble, standing in the middle of the street, laughing at the chaos, and looking like a deranged assassin. He was covered in leather armor and straps and carrying a short blade in each hand. Near him was an accomplice, a man in a dark blue coat and a mask with red lenses approached him, carrying his own set of knives.

"Zagi, this is no time to terrorize people. We're expected back at the manor."

"Later! I was denied my sport at Zaphias." Zagi hollered at the sprinkling rain. "I broke into the castle for nothing!"

"Lady Estellise," Sodia whispered in her ear. "We should go back inside.

The red eyes assassin's shoulders slumped and he stepped back away from Zagi. "The boss is waiting on us." Though as he spoke, his voice sound defeated already. He was in no mood to fight. Zagi ignored him.

"But… Yuri…." Estellise said.

"If he wants to get involved, that's his business. But you shouldn't—Lady Estellise! What if he's the assassin?!"

Estellise couldn't help herself. That man looked dangerous…. Yuri would get hurt! She hurried to his side.

"He can't be. I never saw him at the castle," Estellise said, mostly to herself. She certainly would've heard if someone like that broke into the castle anyway. Hardly anyone had wild pink hair with golden bangs. He'd struggle to go unnoticed.

"Look at them all scatter in terror! Isn't there anyone who would challenge me?" Zagi approached the man against the wall in the rust-colored cloak. "What about you?"

"N-n-n-no!" He fled, and to Estellise's surprise, Zagi let him go. At least the man was still alive, but he still looked injured, skipping on a bad leg.

"It's not as fun taking down cowering fleas. Let's play!" Zagi said.

Yuri started walking, Repede at his heels. "Is that what you're after?"

Zagi slowly faced him with a mischievous smile. At Yuri's feet, Repede raised his hackles and growled. Yuri unsheathed his sword by throwing it into the air, catching the hilt, and throwing the sheath behind him.

"Why not play with us for a little while?" he asked. "I could use a warm-up."

Zagi laughed, throwing his head back. "Given up on life, have you? My name is Zagi, your executioner!"

"Bring it!"

Zagi charged at Yuri.

But Estellise had a new concern. She followed the street to the west and caught up to the injured man panting at a blastia lamppost. Another man in a business suit had already approached him. He had reached out to help the injured man stand. "Are you all right, Mr. Mordio?" But Mr. Mordio smacked away the man's hand.

"Do I look all right?! Ow." He coddled his leg. Disgusted, the man in the suit muttered an angry comment, "like I'd barter with a man like that," and ran off.

"Here, let me heal you," Estellise said.

"Ugh, I don't have time for that!" The man tried to run but tripped on his own wobbly leg. She saw his face but briefly with a gray moustache peering out from the hood before he shoved her aside and used the lamppost to stand properly again. "I don't have anything to pay you. Get lost."

"I don't need payment. Here." She gathered aer to heal him and she heard him groan as his leg buckled. As soon as he healed, he followed the street towards the inn, but she was happy to see him go no longer injured.

"Lady Estellise! What are you doing? We have to go!" Sodia ran up to her and took her by the arm. Estellise's heart fluttered from the contact and she jerked away.

"I…" But she saw Yuri and Zagi locking blades. Repede pulled a dagger from his harness and swiped at Zagi's leg. Zagi leapt and dived into Yuri, shoving him back. It chilled Estellise to hear him laughing through it all. And Yuri looked a little happy himself.

"What if Yuri gets hurt?"

She felt Sodia tugging at her arm, but she still didn't follow. "Then you can heal him later. Right now, you need to worry about yourself."

Torn, Estellise froze. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want Yuri to get hurt either. Yuri turned down the street towards the inn and ran closer to where she stood next to the lamppost. Repede followed. What was he planning?

Zagi took up the chase, obviously pleased with a grin saturated with sinister intent.

"Yuri! Don't do this." She hollered as he ran past.

"Stay back!" Yuri followed up with a strike of wind aer along the ground. "Azure Edge!"

Zagi easily caught up and swung his blade; Yuri intercepted it with his sword. "Haha! Such confidence! Why not let her play with us?" Yuri blocked another attack, but then Zagi leapt backwards. He landed on his feet and turned to Estellise who still hadn't moved from the blastia lamppost. Sodia stepped in front of her, her sword raised.

"Ha!"

"Zagi!" Yuri tried for another Azure Edge to get Zagi's attention, but missed. Repede barked and charged, but it was Zagi Estellise kept her eyes on. The look in his eyes horrified her. She could nearly smell it. The delight, the malevolence…. He intended to kill. Just for fun. She was too scared to move.

"Run!" Sodia said.

Zagi swung his blade and Sodia tried to block. The clang of the impact finally woke up Estellise. Without a shield, Sodia was vulnerable on her left. Estellise drew her own sword for what it could do as a slicing blade and summoned the teachings from Master Dropwart from her memory.

_Use your skills to your advantage. With a lightweight sword, you can be fast. Aim for vital organs._

At the time, she couldn't imagine having to kill. But as she watched Sodia slip on the wet stone and fall to the side from a heavy hit from Zagi's sword, as he turned and focused his attention on her, a sudden rush of adrenaline made it feel not only likely, but real. It felt like slow motion watching him come for her, his blade rising for a strike. An instinct she discovered with the Audreitz took over, but this time, she maintained her rational thought.

This time, she faced a somewhat familiar enemy.

This time, she knew how to react.

Her blade was longer than his, but she needed to pierce where he only needed to slash. With his arm outstretched, he approached, nearly running with excitement. She held her sword in front of her, like a floating filo ready to defend itself, and within inches of striking distance, she side-stepped and thrust her blade towards his arm where the leather straps didn't cover.

He swung his left blade, shoving her sword away and nearly tripping her. He followed the turn, dragging the right blade down to cut her down at the thighs. She shrieked as she tried to catch herself, but now she understood how it was Sodia fell so easily. The water-soaked street allowed for so little traction and he could easily kill her immediately. She felt the impact—

"Lady Estellise!"

Repede plowed into Zagi, pushing him away from Estellise and throwing him down to the stone street. He growled in Zagi's face and leapt away as the assassin swung his blade.

Sodia grabbed Estellise by the shoulders of her dress and pulled her to her feet. "We have to go."

"But—" At the same time as she knew she should retreat, her desire to help was overpowering. If he could take down Sodia and Estellise so easily, what hope did Yuri have on his own?

"NO. Run away. Now."

Zagi slashed at Repede who leapt back and circled around to place himself in front of Sodia and Estellise.

"You're nothing but a nuisance," and he swung at Repede from his blind side, but the dog seemed ready for it. His ear twitched and he ducked, just in time for Zagi's swing to merely graze the wind. Sodia side-stepped past Repede to take advantage of the temporary distraction and Yuri came up from behind. Estellise ran up to join the fight.

Zagi laughed and defended against Yuri's assault. "Yes! The more the merrier!"

He said that, but Estellise couldn't see what he was so happy about. He had to leap and dodge attacks from all four of them, but he enjoyed every minute of it. Zagi laughed and turned his attention back to Sodia. He ran and swung at Sodia and leapt to avoid another Azure Edge from Yuri. Everyone moved so fast, Estellise had a hard time keeping up with them. Her body felt exhausted.

Just as Zagi swung for Sodia's left, Estellise interrupted with her sword but faltered. He was a lot stronger than Master Dropwart's training attacks and his blade was heavier and stronger than hers. She stumbled.

"What are you doing?" Sodia shrieked.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go!"

She stepped back, watching them with shame. Master Dropwart had taught her very well, but she quickly realized that she was just in the way. It had always been Master Dropwart against her and their sparring never involved anyone else. She didn't expect how much there was to watch when so many fighters moved. She let the tip of her sword hit the ground. What would she do? She just couldn't walk away. What if someone got hurt?

Then again, Estellise remembered the mallets she used before. She didn't have to be in the thick of fighting to help. After all, other than looking tired, no one looked like they needed healing and she could maintain her distance from Zagi to cast her artes.

But then Zagi broke away from the fray and noticed her off the edge of the street. He grinned and darted for her.

"Get out of here!" Yuri's voice cut through the battle. She ignored him and raised her sword. It used to be so much lighter. She fought back against his attacks, grateful for the support of Yuri and Sodia behind and Repede at Zagi's feet. But then Zagi knocked into her wrist, forcing her to drop her sword.

Finally, she ran, listening to the jeering laughter behind her. She would definitely be better off using her artes. He was fast enough that she just couldn't keep up with him, and when she turned around again, she saw that he had re-engaged with Yuri.

_Observe your adversary. Learn their movements and use their habits against them._ Zagi was really fast. He leapt into the air a lot, mostly because Repede was fast, too. Repede was too low to the ground to watch and Yuri and Sodia distracted Zagi from the upper heights. Estellise got an idea.

Her eyes closed.

She blocked out the rain falling, the laughter, the clanking of metal against metal, and focused on the mallets. The aer flow of light didn't feel as strong as it had before, but she still felt it gathering.

Sodia groaned and metal screamed against the stone ground. She was hit!

"How many times do I have to tell you? Both of you, get out of here." Yuri said and she heard him grunt from pain as well.

Zagi hollered with excitement. Repede yelped. When she had enough aer, she opened her eyes, but instead of dropping mallets, she focused on healing artes. Sodia had fallen, cradling a wound, but she pulled something out of her pocket and stuffed it into her mouth. She stood, panting for a moment before rejoining the fight. Repede rose to his feet with shaking effort. Yuri still fought, though she saw his fatigue weighing on him.

Once Estellise released the aer, Repede gained new vigor. He clamped his jaws on Zagi's arm as Yuri swung his fist.

"Haha! I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"What's wrong with you?" Yuri asked, but Estellise couldn't help but notice his expression. His face lit up as if he thought this was fun, too.

"I'm bored." Zagi grinned and swung his knife at Repede who let go and pulled back from Zagi's arm to avoid getting sliced. "Nobody can fight like this."

_Okay, it ends now!_ Estellise gathered aer and within moments, a mallet fell onto Zagi's head where it knocked and dissipated. Usually, the target fell, dazed, but Zagi still laughed, even as he staggered. What happened?! That usually worked. He leapt backwards and laughed some more. "Yes! More. More!" He charged for Yuri.

"Jeez, this man is insane." Yuri deflected another attack and tried for one of his own when Zagi side-stepped. He turned his attention to Estellise.

"Hah! Wide open!" He charged.

"Get out of the way!" Yuri hollered, but Sodia interrupted Zagi's attack. Estellise needed to end this now. Since the first attack was insufficient, she'd need more aer. She gathered more aer and concentrated it into another mallet, one that would do some damage. The sounds were almost too alarming to focus. She heard his footsteps getting louder, felt brushed by a current of wind or aer. She opened her eyes, saw Zagi raising a knife to swipe at Sodia with Yuri coming around behind. Her stomach plummeted. She wouldn't have the time to gather enough aer!

A moment above caught her eyes.

Above them all, flying over the ocean towards them, was a giant blue and white whale in the sky. Impossible. Whales can't live outside the water, let alone fly in the sky. As it neared, she realized it didn't really look like a whale anyway. Was it a dragon? She was sure she wasn't imagining it, but it didn't make her feel any better.

She released the aer without form over Zagi.

"What a disappointment," he said as he swung his sword against Estellise's arm, grazing right through her dress sleeves. She felt the sting and reacted, throwing her hands up in defense.

Yuri grinned and swung at Zagi's left shoulder, scattering his blood into the rain.

Zagi laughed. "A wound to remember…."

The dragon howled, drawing everyone's attention.

Estellise wasn't sure what to do. The dragon stopped in the sky near them, and that's when she saw him, a rider sitting on the dragon's back, holding a spear and wearing white armor that covered every inch of him, including a helmet that tapered off into what looked like a strange cape.

"Damn it, Zagi! That's enough!" The red-eyes assassin ran with his knives dragging in the air and disappeared around a building.

"We'll meet again!" Zagi leapt and, to Estellise's surprise, disappeared into the rainstorm. Yuri stared at the dragon, but Sodia moved to stand between the dragon and Estellise, panting from exhaustion.

"Your Highness. Please. Listen to me."

"You're still hurt," and Estellise gathered the aer to heal her.

The dragon howled again and flew away.

"Huh?" Estellise said.

"What was that about?" Yuri asked.

Sodia sheathed her sword and faced her. "Lady Estellise. I mean no disrespect, but why didn't you run away when I told you to?"

"I'm sorry…."

"Lay off. We survived, didn't we?" Sodia glared at him. "Heh, you gave me a perfect shot," he said to Estellise. "Thanks."

"You should be thankful! You almost got us killed!" Sodia reached out her hand, pointing down the road towards the inn. "Lady Estellise, let's go."

"Right." Estellise bowed to Yuri. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure, but don't thank me. You saved Teagle's life."

Estellise smiled. "I'm just glad I could be of assistance." She followed Sodia. She covered her stinging arm with her hand, but her mind was on Zagi and the dragon rider. Zagi appeared to be picking a fight out of sheer boredom, terrorizing people just because he couldn't kill someone—possibly her—back at Zaphias. What would he have done if Yuri hadn't stepped in? What would've happened to Yuri if the dragon rider didn't show up?

"Yuri, that was incredible!"

"Huh?" Estellise turned. A young boy of about 12 years old ran up to Yuri who bent to pick up his sheath and Repede who licked his fur. The boy's brown hair soaked, he'd apparently been out in the rain quite a while, too. He reached into an oversized bag and pulled out a gel.

"I have an apple gel. Do you need it?"

"Nah, I'm good. Let's check in with the magistrate."

Estellise didn't have time to wonder why. Now that the threat disappeared, her body ached from the scrapes and she felt exhausted. Even against the Audreitz and traveling through the mountains, she never expended that much energy in such a short time.

"Lady Estellise."

"I'm coming," Estellise said. She ran to catch up with Sodia, but the moment she saw Sodia's expression, she deflated again.

"Stop putting yourself in danger," Sodia said. "You are the only candidate left for the throne. You can't just throw your life at an assassin like that and expect to survive even with your powers. We got lucky this time, but keep that up and you'll get yourself killed. You don't even have any armor, Your Highness. It's suicide!"

"But Yuri didn't either."

"Forget about Yuri. If he wants to get himself killed, that's on him. But I'm a knight sworn to protect you, and how can I if you don't listen to me and rush into situations like that unprepared? It's hard enough to fight someone like that without worrying about you."

"R-right. I'm sorry."

Sodia sighed. Estellise felt gratitude for her not mentioning how badly Estellise screwed up fighting, but the disappointment in Sodia's face struck her in a way that Master Dropwart had never managed to. Her trying to help Yuri also put Sodia's life at risk, and more than that, she ended up getting in the way several times without actually helping. Shame visited her.

"I'll do better next time."

"Let's just get out of the rain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry about how long this one took to post. The fight with Zagi felt nearly impossible. It's still not up to standards of a fight scene, but I think it's much better than the original draft. Thank you to Diewtjin for help betaing this chapter!


	6. The Pollux Inn

Estellise didn’t have much experience, but what little she saw in Zaphias told her there was a strict caste system. Poor people stayed in the Lower Quarter, and nobility stayed in the Royal Quarter. Those in between made up the Citizen Quarter. But the inn had people dressed in fancy clothes, people who reminded her a lot of Hanks and others from the Lower Quarter, and there were those who didn’t look like anyone she saw before. They wore clothes decorated in monster claws and horns and even made of monster hide. It also surprised her how many people in the inn wore scars like Teagle’s wounds, all except for those who dressed like nobility. There was even one man hunched over alcohol nearby, wearing a purple kimono and black hair pulled into a bushy ponytail, his back to a woman whose fine silk dress was in better shape than Estellise’s blue one. The woman kept her chin up as she raised a glass of wine.

Even the inn itself looked like a mix of poor and rich décor. The rugs looked fine enough once, though dampened from countless muddy boots, and the tables either had worn lace doilies or velvet placemats with oil lamps. She supposed this must be normal outside of the castle. It made sense, though, given this was the only port town to Ilyccia. Many people of all kinds must come and go.

A Krityan stood at the fireplace, gazing into the fire. Her light purple antennae flowed over her shoulders with moisture dripping from the ends past her knees. She must have only just come in herself. Her pointed ears drooped more than usual for a Krityan, though.

It also struck Estellise how few people seemed concerned about the blood seeped through her white dress sleeve. The people outside who saw the fight seemed glad to be rid of Zagi, but beyond that, it appeared to her that it was normal to ignore someone who got injured in a fight so long as they could walk away afterwards. Maybe it was because they saw she could heal herself. It was actually nice that nobody fussed over her injury like they would’ve at the castle. Still, her shoulder felt a bit stiff from Zagi’s impact and her body ached from exhaustion. She decided she liked this port town despite her having been attacked by the bored assassin.

Sodia sat across from her at the table with her eyelids half closed and using her arm for support. She finally finished her lecture long enough to place an order for dinner and now didn’t even have energy to speak. Estellise supposed it was just as tiring telling her off as it was to protect her from Zagi. Not that Estellise herself had much energy left either.

She didn’t realize how hungry she was until the waitress set the bowl of cream stew down in front of her. Even so, slow and dignified, she ate the way a princess should. Since Sodia reprimanded her, she adhered to her lessons on behavior more strictly than usual. She sat with her back straight against the chair, but the weight of shame and fatigue refused to let her to sit up completely straight. With the few bites of food, though, she felt energy warming her.

Sodia welcomed her own bowl of cream stew and livened up a bit herself. She smiled and sat up straight, digging into the stew. They ate quietly for a while and Estellise was relieved to see Sodia’s anger ebbing with the exhaustion until she was conversational again.

“I can’t believe that dragon rider is real,” Sodia said after swallowing several bites of her own cream stew. “I never would’ve imagined it.”

“You’ve heard of him before?”

“He apparently swooped in and destroyed the barrier blastia at Ehmead Hill. I thought the researcher was seeing things.” _Oh, so that’s what happened_.

“But… why would the dragon rider be destroying blastia?”

“Some people exist just to be obnoxious,” Sodia said, stealing a moment to glare out the window. Yuri and the boy still stood in the street talking, though the excitement from battle finally dissipated. Their body language suggested a lighter topic. Somehow, Estellise felt she wasn’t talking about the dragon rider anymore.

Secretly, Estellise was glad the dragon rider showed up. He likely saved their lives from Zagi. At least, it looked to her that the more Zagi had to struggle against them, the happier he was and the more he wanted to fight. What surprised her was how Yuri’s eyes brightened up from the battle, too. He seemed to enjoy the challenge as much as Zagi did. Even Repede didn’t flinch at Zagi’s attacks and entered the fray with his tail up. Only in Sodia’s eyes did Estellise see the stress she herself felt.

At least it was over for now and better still, Sodia smiled at her. Estellise still felt guilty, though.

“Thank you for protecting me,” Estellise said. Sodia blushed and smiled at her food.

“It’s... it’s just my job.” But she seemed pleased all the same.

They nearly emptied their bowls when Sodia glanced out the window again and nearly dropped her spoon. Curious, Estellise looked out, too. Yuri and the boy were long gone, but now, Boccos and Adecor spoke with a vendor outside. She ducked, overthrown by a wave of panic. _Oh, I knew they were here…._ They were going to take her back to Zaphias!

She sought confirmation from Sodia what they would do and found the knight’s attention fixed on her brigade members, and Estellise was sure she could hear the moral dilemma tearing her into two opposing directions. She couldn’t help but interfere with that dilemma.

“They don’t have to know where I am so long as I’m safe,” she said.

Sodia closed her eyes. She rose from her seat with her hand on the table, clutching her spoon tighter.

Estellise continued, “If you tell them I’m here, they’ll take me back. Flynn gave me that warning for a reason. Think about it. It’s dangerous out here and he told me to run away anyway. That means it’s even more dangerous being at home.”

“You can’t run away forever,” Sodia said. “At some point, you have to tell them where you are. How about we do that before they decide you’re dead and let the person responsible for all this ascend?” She spoke like she made up her mind, but then she leaned indecisive over the table and dipped her head.

Estellise heard the inn’s side door open and her body immediately tensed. Adecor stepped into the inn, his lanky stride forced Boccos to move his short legs even faster to keep up. It didn’t take long for them to sweep the inn and notice her, but it took a moment for either one to speak. Clearly, they didn’t expect to actually see her there. Estellise dug her nails into the back of her chair, poised to run as they closed the mere feet gap to her.

“Your Highness!” Boccos said. Sodia straightened to attention. “So you really were involved in that fight? Are you all right?” Their bodies blocked her escape. She stood up, still clinging to the chair. Adecor noticed the bloodstain on her dress.

“Perhaps not, I say. She’s bleeding.”

She released the chair to cover up her sleeve. “No, I’m not bleeding anymore. I healed myself.”

“Sodia, where did you find her?” Boccos asked. “We’ve been looking everywhere.”

“At Ehmead Hill,” Sodia stated. Estellise noticed she hadn’t let go of her spoon.

“I say, how did she get through Deidon Hold?”

Sodia shrugged. “You should probably ask her that. I have no idea.”

They all turned to her. Feeling like a trapped animal, she stepped back, her eyes searching their faces for their intentions. “Well... I... didn’t go through Deidon Hold.”

“Really?” Boccos asked, “what path did you take?” She didn’t answer. Instead, she folded her hands to her chest and lowered her chin, shrinking and hoping they wouldn’t force an answer.

“It doesn’t matter how she got there,” Sodia said. “She’s here now.”

Adecor turned to Sodia, “I say, why didn’t you bring her back to Zaphias? It’s a longer trip going this way.”

“Because I have my orders from the Captain,” and she raised her chin in slight defiance. Estellise knew her long enough to know Sodia was trying to justify her actions to herself more than to them. They stood on the wrong side for her to hide behind her braid, and Estellise could see a shiver of fear in her eyes.

Adecor raised his eyebrows. “Huh. _Our_ orders are to find the princess and bring her back to Zaphias. I say, why did he tell you something different?”

“She says she’s not safe there and that someone tried to kill her,” Sodia said.

“Still sticking to that story?” Boccos asked, looking back at Estellise.

“Story? It-it’s true,” Estellise said.

 “Did Flynn tell you that? It’s not true.”

“But—”

“It doesn’t matter where she heard it.” Sodia said, “she thinks it’s true and doesn’t want to go back.”

“I heard that rumor going around, too.” Boccos paused and again glanced at Sodia. She still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “It was about Flynn and the night she went to see him.” Estellise gasped. Was that true? Then... what about Zagi?

“Well… he seemed to think there was a real threat….” Sodia said.

“There is a real threat!” Estellise said. “Flynn wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Do you mean, he did tell you to run away?” Boccos asked. “I can’t believe that’s true.”

“I say, that’s treason!”

“But Zagi...” Estellise felt her panic rise a little. Somehow their being here made Flynn’s actions seem wrong. He was only trying to protect her, how could that be wrong? At the same time, she saw their point. It was the reason she feared for his life ever since he told her to leave. Why did it feel so much heavier now?

“The vendor told you about the fight in the streets just now, I presume,” Sodia said finally. Both Adecor and Boccos nodded. “I think he could’ve been the assassin hired to kill her. He said he had a job in Zaphias that he failed to finish and he took it out on the people here. I’m not sure Flynn’s correct about her life being in danger back home,” Estellise turned to Sodia, slightly offended, “but I can’t be sure he’s wrong either. Clearly someone is after her.”

“The vendor described that man. He sounded just like the one that broke in the castle,” Boccos said. Estellise felt her stomach clench. He really was the same man.... “But the problem is... well... we’re not sure the assassin targeted Lady Estellise.”

“Who was he after, then?” Sodia asked. “That just doesn’t make sense.”

Boccos shook his head. “Someone from Cumore’s brigade said the assassin was after Flynn to ‘pay him back’ for what he’d done. While no one has anything credible to say about its whereabouts, many believe Flynn found Dein Nomos. That’s why he killed Ioder.”

“No, he didn’t!” Estellise nearly shouted. She cried. Nearby diners quieted and turned towards her, even the man in the purple kimono. “Flynn had nothing to do with Ioder’s death.” Several people stared at them, suddenly interested in their conversation.

“Lady Estellise....” Sodia muttered. Both she and Adecor gave her a look of pity.

“We’re only saying this is what people believe,” Boccos said with the air of trying to soothe. She doubted he truly believed Flynn was innocent.

“I know Flynn, though,” Estellise said. “He wouldn’t endanger me like that and he certainly wouldn’t hurt Ioder.” But a knot had formed in her stomach. He _had_ told her to run away and she immediately ended up fighting an Audreitz by herself. “At least... not without a good reason.” By now, many of the eavesdroppers turned back to their own conversations and the hum of conversation returned.

“I say, regardless the circumstances,” Adecor said. “You’re safe now. You must come home to Zaphias. We have orders to bring you back.”

“Wait,” Estellise said. “Please, let’s talk about this. I want to go see—”

“Look, she’s safe as long as she’s with us,” Sodia cut in. She worked her way around the table and stood almost in front of Estellise’s chair, the only device stalling any fresh attempts at running out the inn door.

“What exactly were your orders, Sodia?” Boccos asked. Estellise felt that urge climbing the more he shuffled. He nudged into her escape path, perhaps sensing her desire to run.

Sodia hesitated. When she finally spoke, she spoke slowly. “I’m supposed to help the people I meet who need help. Lady Estellise needed help, so I am helping her. The Captain never told me to bring her back to Zaphias if I find her.”

“Sodia, that goes against the captain’s orders.” Boccos said. “Can you truly justify that with the instructions he gave you?”

“Yes. I’m not convinced Flynn was Zagi’s target and...” She chewed on her lip before meeting Adecor’s eyes again. “I also have reason to think that… well, Flynn might be right about something. I don’t have enough evidence to know for sure yet, but I really think we should hold off on bringing her back to Zaphias. At least for now.” Estellise felt a gush of appreciation for her, but when Sodia looked at her, her eyes didn’t accept the appreciation well. Sodia frowned.

“But if they went through the trouble of hiring someone, I say, wouldn’t that mean she’s in more danger out here?”

“He didn’t seem to recognize us, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Sodia said.

“Of course it does! I say, what assassin doesn’t know what his target looks like?” Adecor asked. “How else would he know who to attack?”

At this, Estellise spoke up. “I wondered that, too, but then I realized I’m the only princess at Zaphias. Why would he need more information than that if he’s going to find me in the castle?”

Adecor and Boccos both looked uncomfortable. “I suppose… but we still have our orders,” Boccos said.

“Please, just… give me some time. I want to go to Heliord and visit Flynn.”

 “We don’t want her going back through Ehmead Hill,” Sodia said before they could respond. “I’ll keep an eye on her.” Estellise noticed Adecor and Boccos exchange meaningful glances before turning back to her. She turned to Sodia, confused, but Sodia faltered, refusing to look at her. Her voice wasn’t very strong, “I mean, the monsters that attacked Halure, they’re still...”

“Yeah,” Boccos added in a low voice, “No one’s managed to kill them yet.” Adecor frowned and looked down. “Okay,” Boccos said finally, “we’ll check in with the Lieutenant and see what he wants to do.”

“Thank you!” Estellise bowed.

“I promise I’ll keep her safe,” Sodia said, though her voice was flat, factual.

“I say, I hope you’re not making a mistake, Boccos.”

“Me, too.” They turned and wandered towards the main inn door. Estellise watched them pause at the door for another quiet conversation before they shuffled outside into the rain. She couldn’t help but smile and she turned to Sodia whose demeanor changed completely. Her face expressionless, she pulled the chair with too much strength and sat down, picked up her spoon, and began stirring the dregs of her cream stew with enough fervor that Estellise knew something about this encounter bothered her. The man in the purple kimono raised his hand for another drink.

\--

Estellise lost her excitement. Dressed in only her underclothes, she scrubbed the red stain in her white dress sleeve over the wash basin in the inn room. The rest of the dress, though a bit soiled, flowed to the floor only marginally damp compared to the sleeve. There really wasn’t a point to washing the whole dress, but she at least wanted to get rid of the bloodstain. Behind her, Sodia had stripped her armor and now sat on one of the adjoined beds, staring at a book she pulled from the shelf, but Estellise knew she wasn’t actually reading it. Through the mirror, Estellise saw Sodia hadn’t turned a page for several minutes.

At least she was willing to wait on bringing her back to Schwann immediately.

Boccos and Adecor might be easy to convince, but Leblanc had always been a passionate person. If Captain Schwann said to bring her back to Zaphias, Leblanc would ensure that happened, and he would only change his mind if his captain decided otherwise. He wouldn’t negotiate, not like Sodia had allowed so far.

It surprised Estellise when Sodia finally snapped the book shut and stood up. She approached her from behind. “Lady Estellise, did Flynn tell you anything about the person who killed Master Ioder? Think back, did he say anything at all?”

Estellise watched the dress swim in the basin and resumed scrubbing. “No. He wouldn’t talk about Ioder. He just wanted me to leave Zaphias.”

Sodia sighed. “Of course. Why would he?” When Estellise looked up, Sodia’s attention was outside. Her face had softened. What was she thinking about? “Yeah….” Estellise said nothing, but felt a twinge of concern. Then Sodia clenched her fists. “Why didn’t he trust me enough to tell me?”

Curious, Estellise watched her through the mirror. Was it about trust or was Flynn just trying to protect her from trouble? Either way, Estellise wished he had told her, too. But he was a knight like the others and knights always thought news wasn’t for a princess’s ears. She scrubbed a little harder on the material to lift the bloodstain until she realized she wasn’t really focusing on that. She dropped the dress sleeve and let it be. Though, seeing Sodia feel the same frustration gave her an idea. “Isn’t it frustrating when someone doesn’t tell you something you know they know?”

Sodia looked at her with surprise, but that surprise yielded to suspicion. “You have a question.”

“Yes. Why do they think Flynn is guilty?” Estellise asked. Sodia searched the room for anything to look at except her, but she wasn’t about to give up. The decor was simple, with a small potted plant and a couple of scenic paintings. The rug on the floor showed wear, but unlike the rugs in the main lobby, the patterns were still visible. There really wasn’t much for Sodia to feign interest in. “Please, no one would tell me anything.” She could read it on her face; Sodia regretted saying anything at all. “Please? You must know something about that.”

Sodia frowned. Estellise silently pleaded. Clearly, she didn’t appreciate Estellise capitalizing on her comment about Flynn not confiding in her. She watched Sodia’s face, simply waiting until she could see her discomfort. She watched with curiosity, staring just like Alexei had stared at her in the war room, as Sodia chewed her own lip and her eyes moved until they finally settled on eye contact with Estellise. Was this Alexei’s secret to making people talk? She needed to wait just a little longer. For a moment, they sat in silence while the rain hammered against the windows.

Sodia’s shoulders sagged and she sighed. Estellise felt excitement. That is how it worked! Finally, some answers!

“There was a discrepancy in the stories the Council and Alexei heard.” She didn’t look Estellise in the eye when she spoke. “Flynn said that some time had passed since Master Ioder died, but Captain Cumore said that couldn’t be true, that he had died just earlier that day.” Her voice began to falter. “Since Flynn was the only person there when Cumore arrived, who else could it have been? Supposedly, he was the only one remotely close to Caer Bocram when Ioder died.” Caer Bocram…? Was that where Ioder was found? “At least that’s their argument.”

 “Was that what convinced everyone in the room that he did it?”

“Well… that was….” Sodia hesitated. “It was an entire brigade’s word against the word of one man.” The way Sodia held her eyes, Estellise wondered what else she knew. She certainly wasn’t getting the whole story and least of all anything more than what she got out of Alexei. She loved the knights who protected her, but their reluctance to speak was seriously frustrating.

“But I haven’t heard any actual evidence. And wouldn’t Ioder’s—I mean…” Estellise’s voice failed her, too.

“I’m sorry. Even I don’t know everything,” Sodia said. “I got that much from eavesdropping on Council members complaining about the Commandant’s insistence on an investigation. They said something about why didn’t Cumore act immediately, and I heard someone respond, ‘Cumore said he didn’t know what happened at the time.’ No one believes that was true but the Council doesn’t seem to care about that.”

“Yes, Alexei told me that, too. ‘Flynn wasn’t an immediate suspect.’ I trust Flynn, but… that would mean Cumore was lying about when…” Estellise still struggled with it. How could anyone kill Ioder? “…when it happened. Why would he lie about that?”

“For the same reason he brought Flynn back alive. You’ve seen it yourself, right?” Sodia asked. “Some knights born into nobility are upset that the Commandant has allowed common and even poor citizens to become knights.” At this, Sodia’s voice turned acrid. Estellise hadn’t heard her speak like this before. “I think Cumore saw this as an opportunity to get rid of a ‘pesky lower-born upstart.’ He didn’t care who actually killed Ioder; he just wanted Flynn gone.” She looked at Estellise and paled. “Oh, Lady Estellise, I’m so sorry! That was insensitive of me.”

“What? …Oh.” Estellise just realized she was shaking. She wiped more tears away and smiled. “No, it’s okay. I wanted to hear this.”

“No, we shouldn’t say any more.” Sodia hurried back towards her bed. “Come, let’s go get some sleep.” But Estellise grabbed Sodia’s hand and stepped closer to her.

“Wait, Sodia…”

Sodia avoided looking at her.

“Just one more thing, please.” Resigned, she faced her. “We know it’s not Flynn, but do you have any idea who could’ve killed Ioder? You know more than I do. I just want to know.”

“So do I.” Sodia said.

“But it sounded like you knew something when you talked with Adecor and Boccos....”

“Lady Estellise, all I have is wild conjecture, and I don’t want to fill your head with the wrong ideas.” Estellise released Sodia’s hand, feeling a little more numb. “I know you want answers, but I don’t have any. As far as I’m concerned, if you weren’t in Zaphias when it happened, you’re a suspect. But no one knows exactly when it happened because Caer Bocram is so humid. Even Flynn could be wrong about when he died.”

“In other words, it could be anyone…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~  
> Yay, I made it after all! I was really beginning to worry because this chapter just didn't want to shape up for me. I still want to have someone review it, but I wanted even more to meet my promise to post in June. :) I finally got it in a place where it makes sense and I liked it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter posted July 4th weekend, but definitely July 14 at the latest.


	7. The Trouble at Port

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estellise is catching on that something's not right. Why can't they go see the magistrate about it?

# The Trouble at Port

Estellise wasn’t aware that she fell asleep until the door opened and she sat up in the bed. The sun had already risen, though her only clue was that it wasn’t as dark outside as it was before. At first, she thought Sodia had just left, but she had returned, her hair damp against her skin and her braid hung like a weight. She kept her eyes downcast as she crossed the room. Immediately, Estellise became wary, watching Sodia closely.

“Sodia?”

She kept her back towards Estellise as she gathered up her bag.

“Where did you go?”

Sodia sighed and dropped her bag on her bed in favor of staring out the window and cradling her in chin in her palm. She was so distracted that Estellise wasn’t sure Sodia heard her. She pulled her blankets off herself and stood, aware that something was amiss. Her heart beat just a little faster and she tensed. Was it possible Leblanc got back to her? Did he demand that she bring her back to Zaphias? Or was Sodia really going to take her to Heliord?

Sodia stood at the window, shaking her head at the rain outside. “Why…?”

“What’s going on?” Estellise asked. She joined Sodia at the window and peered out onto the stormy street. The rain certainly hadn’t let up, in fact this morning rained heavier than yesterday and the street seemed as devoid as ever. But when Estellise checked Sodia’s face, she realized Sodia wasn’t even really looking outside. Did something happen?

Sodia stood quiet for minutes before finally speaking.

“You would think the storm would’ve passed by now. I don’t think it’s let up since we got here.”

Estellise frowned at the window, watching Sodia’s reflection rather than the rain. “I’m surprised the town hasn’t completely flooded yet,” she said, but more out of keeping the conversation going. Sodia definitely wasn’t thinking about the rain at all. Estellise noticed Sodia looking at her, and she confirmed Sodia’s disposition in her eyes. “Where did you go?”

Sodia hardened and turned back to pick up her bag. “We should probably think about heading out.”

“Are we still going to Heliord?” Estellise didn’t like her answer. Complete silence. She picked up her sword and bag, but she didn’t trust what Sodia was going to do. The thought flickered that she should just run while she had the chance, but she wasn’t sure if the rest of Schwann’s brigade was outside or not. That’s likely where Sodia went, Estellise realized. “I told you I’m going to Heliord. If you’re not going to take me, I’ll go by myse—”

“No, you’re not.” Sodia said suddenly. “Forgive me, Your Highness, but I can’t let you go anywhere by yourself. You don’t know how to survive on your own.”

That was true, but she didn’t want to acknowledge it. “I’ll be fine. I learned a lot from you before we came here and I did travel those first few days through the mountains by myself.” Still, her stomach churned at the thought of going to Heliord without knowing more about finding food. Maybe she could track down Yuri again and see if he would take her. He seemed warmer after she saved Teagle’s life. Would he be willing to help her now?

Sodia inhaled a deep breath and finally came to life. “Honestly, you really are safer at Zaphias.”

Estellise bristled, raising her defenses and her stature. “Flynn said I’m in danger there.”

“I know what Flynn told you, but I think he was wrong about where the danger is.”

“What do you mean?” Again, Estellise felt that Sodia knew more than she wanted to say. Whatever she knew when she talked to Adecor and Boccos was still a strong contender in Sodia’s mind, regardless what she said to her about it.

Sodia said, “For a while, I wondered why Flynn thought you were safer out here than in the castle, but then it occurred to me that he probably didn’t know about Zagi. He thought the danger was in Zaphias, but it might not be.” She paused, taking a step towards her, but Estellise mirrored the step to back away. Noticing this, Sodia stopped and looked away. “If someone wants to kill you, they won’t want to draw attention to themselves as your killer. They’d probably hire an assassin, they’d probably hire Zagi. The person responsible could be in Zaphias, but I think Flynn was guessing about that.”

Estellise shook her head in disbelief. “That can’t be right. Flynn wouldn’t send me away on a guess, and it’s not like Flynn to dismiss the possibility of an assassin.”

“Zagi is no ordinary assassin but it doesn’t matter whether he knew about him or not. I think Flynn sent you away because he was worried _someone_ would break into the castle and kill you. I don’t think he knew who. But now we know what Zagi looks like, we can stop him from breaking into Zaphias, let alone the castle. It’ll be much harder to—”

“Sodia stop.” Estellise hadn’t spoken to her so sharply before. She was just as surprised as Sodia who fell silent. Ashamed, she bit her lip, but then she continued, trying to project as much confidence as she could. “Zagi doesn’t even know who he’s after. He played with us yesterday; if I was his real target, he would’ve just… killed me and he certainly wouldn’t have left the job half-done.”

“I suppose, but why else would he be in Zaphias?”

“Who would hire him to kill me?”

“I assume the same person who found Dein Nomos. Didn’t you hear what Zagi said?”

Estellise not only heard, but it was part of the reason she couldn’t sleep last night. _I was denied my sport at Zaphias. I broke into the castle for nothing!_ “I heard what Zagi said, but Flynn knows something we don’t. I don’t think he would tell me to leave if he truly didn’t think it was the best thing for me, especially since he knows I’ve never left before. Would he really send me out here if he wasn’t sure?”

“I’m sure he didn’t know about Zagi,” though Sodia spoke with less conviction.

Estellise supposed not, but the argument was thin. Sodia had just said that didn’t matter. “Either way, I’m not going back.”

Sodia responded with a frustrated groan. “There aren’t many other safe places to go.”

“Why can’t we go to Heliord?” Estellise asked in a low voice.

“Because we can’t leave—it’s—that assassin will chase you the whole way. We need to get you somewhere safe.”

Confused, Estellise tilted her head. _We can’t leave? Why not?_ “Flynn is there.”

“Forget about Flynn, okay?”

She couldn’t! And the suggestion flared her strength and her voice, enough that Sodia stepped back, alarmed. “Zagi didn’t seem to know me. Out here, I look like everyone else. Maybe the one who hired Zagi just didn’t bother describing me because they didn’t expect me to run away. If I go back to the castle, I’ll stand out as the only princess among the knights. I’m safer out here.”

Sodia frowned and discovered her own voice again, though she tried to keep an even tone. “Until Zagi becomes enlightened that the princess is the woman with short pink hair and powers other people don’t have. Don’t you think that would ring a bell with him and someone he’s seen recently?” she paused, hoping it would sink in past Her Majesty’s stubbornness, and sure enough, Estellise felt her resolve failing again. Certainly, that was true, but it felt heartless to say she didn’t care about that even though she did. “You need to start worrying about yourself and the predicament you’re in. Someone found Dein Nomos and you need to find a safe place to be until you can get the sword back and I’m telling you that safe place is Zaphias.”

“But you said Flynn was guessing about that.”

“We all are guessing about that, but I can’t think of any other reason why an assassin would break into the castle. And, well...” Sodia turned away and stepped towards the inn room door. There it was again. She was on the verge of saying something she knew, but she restrained herself. She was running out of excuses, though. Sensing a teardown of Sodia’s own stubbornness, Estellise followed her. She was either going to hear Sodia’s thoughts or she was going to Heliord! She balled her hands into fists.

“Then we can go to Heliord where the assassin is the only person to worry about until we know who has it.”

“What?” Sodia asked sharply, coming closer to her again.

“Flynn said I wasn’t safe in Zaphias, which means the one who hired the assassin is there. I don’t want to find out who he is when he kills me. At least in Heliord, I only have Zagi to worry about, and I know what he looks like, which is more than he knows about me.” Sodia sighed heavily.

“Do you really think he would attack you directly?”

“Well, hiring an assassin didn’t work.”

“Yet.”

Estellise groaned in frustration. “I want to help Flynn.”

“Your testimony won’t change his fate.” Sodia said. “There’s nothing you can say that would change anyone’s mind about him.”

“Yes, there is.” Sodia waited, but Estellise didn’t want to elaborate. If Sodia wasn’t going to share, why should she?

“You underestimate the council. They don’t care if he’s truly innocent or guilty. Short of knowing who actually killed Ioder and having the evidence to back it up, they won’t even hesitate to tell you that you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Alexei believes he’s innocent. He won’t let them hurt him.”

“You’ve run away. Don’t you think the council will act on that?” Estellise felt her stomach sink. After she ran away, the Council could’ve given the command anyway, even if they didn’t know where Flynn was. How much time did they really have before the Council found out where he was and demanded he be killed immediately?

“Th-that’s why Alexei moved him to Heliord…. The Council can give the command from Zaphias, but Alexei can stop it before it reaches him. Flynn is safe so long as he’s there.”

“Well, what I meant was…. Are you sure he’s there?”

The question seemed strange to her. Didn’t Alexei tell Sodia he moved Flynn to Heliord? That would explain Sodia’s reaction to the news at the campfire. Apparently, Alexei didn’t tell many people about it. “Sodia, it’s okay. Alexei promised me he’d protect Flynn, and I think that’s something he would do to keep that promise.”

“That does sound like something he would do.” Sodia turned away. Estellise sensed she was about to give in, and she nearly grinned inside from the excitement of it.

“This way,” she said just to be sure, “Alexei can intervene before Flynn is unjustly punished.”

Sodia chewed on Estellise’s words, but it was hard to read her thoughts. When Sodia finally threw her bag over her shoulder, Estellise wasn’t sure what to expect. Were they going back to Zaphias? Sodia pulled the scabbard to her hip and threw a final sigh to the air. “Fine. Let’s try chartering a boat and we’ll go from there.”

Estellise couldn’t believe it and her face lit up with a wide grin. They really were going to Heliord!

“Are you ready, Your Highness?”

“Um, almost.” She hurried to check for all of her own belongings before following the defeated knight out of the inn.

\--

Estellise half expected the rest of Schwann’s brigade to be outside, halberds up, swords at the hips, with Captain Schwann leading the front. Sodia would have to disappoint them with the decision to press on. But then when they stepped out, Estellise was pleased to see no one was there. No one, except a man standing in the street facing the front gate with a sword in his hand and the tip touching the ground. He looked defeated, but she saw no signs of an adversary. She did, however, notice he wore almost healed scratches on his face. Why were so many people at this port injured? she wondered. Was this normal for a port town?

“Come on, My Lady,” Sodia said as she gestured towards the street.

She followed.

Sodia turned down the street, past the inn and some vendors, though Estellise noticed how few people were out shopping. The merchants had minimal wares that obviously weren’t selling well. She wondered if the rain was keeping everyone indoors, but now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen many people buying much even though she had seen a few people out. Outside of the fight with Zagi, the busiest place she’d seen was the inn. She hadn’t much experience with port towns, but this just seemed odd.

They reached a building with a sign “Fortune’s Market” and a man standing beneath an awning. Sodia turned down an alley towards the docks, passing up the hopeful look in the man’s face. Estellise flashed him an apologetic smile, but then stopped and glanced down the street they had travelled yesterday to Teagle’s house. “Oh! What about Teagle? We should probably check on him.”

“I did,” Sodia said. “He’s fine.” She kept walking until she turned and noticed Estellise wasn’t coming.

“Really? Did he tell you what happened to him?”

Sodia smiled. “Your chivalry only stops when someone else is in even more danger. I told you he’s fine. Forget about it, okay?” She continued heading for the docks, but Estellise stayed where she was.

There it was again.... _Don’t worry about it._ Estellise frowned and watched the street where the gullywasher storm slowed to barely a drizzle. Hm, apparently the weather changed in a hurry, too.

While it was nice to see the rain let up a little, she felt disappointed.

Then again, she supposed what Sodia said was true. She only left Teagle’s side because it sounded like someone else was in trouble, but that didn’t stop her curiosity from nagging at her. It seemed like such an important thing with all of these people exhibiting signs of hurt. Was there a reason she wasn’t allowed to know?

“You sure get distracted easily,” Sodia said. She had crossed half the alley before Estellise realized she fell behind and hurried to catch up.

“I’m sorry. I was just hoping the sun might finally come out.”

They approached the docks, and Estellise doubted any ships were even going to sail. The sails were all still rolled and most of the ships were empty of people, all except for one. Men loaded the ship with crates that took quiettas to pull the load aboard. Apparently, the export wasn’t so bad.

Behind them, a large man dressed in red overcoat stepped onto the port and passed them up, heading straight for the active ship. His left arm had been replaced by a gold sphere with spikes sticking out of it.  Estellise gasped. Whoever he was, she had the feeling he wasn’t a man to cross. He raised a buster sword in his right fist and rested the blade against his shoulder. Estellise stared at it as the urge to step back intensified. Why would he need a sword like that if he had a spiked ball for a left hand?

“Let’s move out! I want to get out of here before the mermen decide it’s feeding time.” The men scurried, helping the quiettas pull the last of the crates aboard the ship. Sodia grabbed Estellise’s wrist and tugged. The man turned back to the town and Estellise noticed he only had one eye. Unlike Repede, though, this man had a replacement of sorts, a golden glint. “Heh, Ragou’s gonna wish he hadn’t set that man loose.” Then he noticed her. She stepped back, suddenly afraid. “Oho… Are you the one he was talking about?” Sodia stood in front of her, hand on her stowed sword, just in case. “Hahaha! You’d better watch yourself.” His words sounded threatening, but his voice sounded amused. Estellise wondered how close the rest of the Schwann Brigade were. For once, she hoped they weren’t too far. But then he turned back to the ship and continued towards it, leaving Estellise feeling uneasy, exposed. Sodia, though, relaxed.

“Who is Ragou?” Estellise asked.

“Let’s just go. That man looks dangerous.” Sodia said. She took her by the arm, but before they moved at all—

“Boss! We’re all set.”

“Good. Let’s leave.” the man boarded the ship, laughing the whole way.

“What was that about?” Estellise asked.

“I have no idea…”

They watched the ship move without any wind in the sails. Estellise felt aer flowing towards the ship. A blastia must be the power within it, which meant the guild was fairly well secure, financially. She couldn’t tell by looking at the men, but the boss certainly looked it. The smell of mold caught in the breeze that followed them.

“Who is he? He looked right at me and said I’d better watch out. Why?”

“He was probably talking to me,” Sodia said. Estellise didn’t believe her but didn’t say anything. Perhaps Sodia thought she was protecting her. “They called him their boss so maybe he runs a guild somewhere?”

“Whoever he is, I don’t think I want to make him angry,” Estellise said.

“No, kidding.”

The rest of the docks were quiet with the rain smattering gently and the mold smell strengthened. She already felt the chill soaking through her clothes. “Anyway, we should charter a ship to Heliord.” Though she didn’t see anyone she could ask about it.

“Good luck with _that_ ,” a man snapped as he passed by from behind. Estellise started and hurried close to Sodia. The man wore a blue vest and pants that probably were white once, and he carried netting that sourced the strong mold smell. She covered her nose.

“What do you mean?” She asked. He shuffled the netting, obviously struggling with the weight a little. He found the way to point back behind with his thumb.

“You want a boat? You’ll have to take it up with magistrate.”

She sank back closer to Sodia’s back, buffaloed by the man’s hostility. After seeing the guild boss with such dangerous hands, she wasn’t keen on upsetting this man either. Sodia frowned, and Estellise wondered if she was going to bite back. Instead, Sodia responded calmly.

“There’s no way to sail out of here?”

“No one can sail without the magistrate’s permission, or you’ll get fired upon.” The man pointed out to sea and Estellise couldn’t help but notice the wounds fresh on his arm. “Our delightful magistrate would gladly ensure you cross to Capua Torim safely—” He paused, supporting the netting with both arms again. “—If you have the right kind of passport.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Estellise said. She didn’t like his resulting smile as he set the netting on the ground. It reminded her of the mushroom monster she met at the beach.

“Look around, Miss,” he said, gesturing to the town as a whole. Her eyes followed until her attention caught on the rain falling harder again. “No one in town has the right kind of passport. I’ll bet not even you.” He pointed at Sodia. “A knight what doesn’t give a damn about this port.”

“What do you mean?” Sodia asked. Estellise could tell through her posture and the forced tone in her voice that Sodia tried to keep calm. This man had a way of putting people on edge, though, that might be because he spoke as aggressively as the guild boss looked.

“I’ve seen enough knights pass through here to know there’s not a dog in the empire what cares what happens here.”

“But we saw a ship leave just now, and the magistrate didn’t fire on them,” Estellise said, confused. She looked again, and the ship certainly sailed away safe from fire.

“They obviously had the right kind of passport. If _you_ try to leave without permission, they’ll sink your ship.”

“That can’t be right…” Estellise said. “The magistrate is supposed to protect people.”

His anger flared. “Are you calling me a liar?”

“Um.. no, I just—”

Then again, the guild boss looked threatening with a spiked ball for a hand. “Wait, does the ‘right kind of passport’ mean that man would’ve attacked Ragou if he didn’t let him go?”

The man shrugged. “You can threaten the magistrate all you want, but you can’t get in there. If anyone sails away, it means that he greased the magistrate’s palms.”

“What are you talking about? How can someone pay off the magistrate if no one can see him?” Sodia asked.

“He has a secret I don’t,” the man said. Estellise knew, but she didn’t want to speak up. “No one else is allowed to leave unless they’re rich enough to pay the magistrate not to fire on them. No one who can pay will do anything to help the rest of us.”

“Let me try. Maybe I can do something about it,” Sodia said.

“Why would we believe that of a knight?”

“Because I have been sent on a pilgrimage to assist wherever I am needed. If there is a problem, I’ll report it to my captain and see what can be done.”

“Would he try?” The man asked, skeptically.

“Of course! He’s Captain Schwann, First Captain of the Imperial Knights.”

“Ha! I’ve heard of him. Pet of the Commandant, that one. No one ever sees him. If he shows up to help, I’ll join his brigade.” Estellise wasn’t sure she believed him. Would he really join?

Oh.

Estellise frowned.

“That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try,” Sodia said. “Most of his brigade is helping Halure right now.”

“Why should I expect him to help us, then? Sounds like he’s got his hands full already. But if you think you can do something, by all means, appeal to the Commandant. He won’t do a damn thing.”

“Why not?” Estellise asked.

“Just let it go, My Lady,” Sodia said.

“But… Alexei would do _something_ if he finds out what’s going on, right?”

“Yeah, he’ll turn his back on us!” The man said. “The emperor died six months ago. You’d think we’d make some progress since he wasn’t concerned about this port, but instead, we got stuck with a magistrate who fires on ships what try to leave without his permission. Do you seriously think he’d do something now?”

“He… might,” Sodia’s confidence visibly faltered. Estellise couldn’t believe it. Alexei would do something about this, right?!

“Yeah, whatever. You want a boat? There’s a row boat over there, you can paddle yourself there.” With that the man left, hauling the netting back over his shoulder and not bothering with the strands dragging on the ground.

Estellise didn’t understand. It did seem a little strange the emperor never fixed up a second port to Ilyccia in ten years, but it really wasn’t that long ago when he died. Surely, the problems here were simply because Alexei didn’t know about them, right?

“I hate to admit it, but that man does have a point.” Sodia said. She turned away from the ship and walked back up the port for the road into town. Estellise followed. “The Commandant has so much going on that I don’t know that he would do anything about Capua Nor right now. The mess with Ioder, negotiating with the Council, finding you, and that’s on top of things I don’t even know what’s going on….”

Estellise felt too small to speak. Sodia seemed to deflate as well, choosing to stroke her arm instead of denying the man’s words. She looked up at Estellise, who knew what was coming. Sodia said, “We can’t leave. Let’s just go back to Zaphias.”

 _We can’t leave_.... Estellise stopped walking. “Wait, you knew about this. You knew we couldn’t leave the port.”

Sodia walked away, heading back the way they came. Estellise caught up to her easily. “I’m not going back to Zaphias. We’ve been through this.”

“And how do you propose we get there?”

“What about the boat?” Estellise looked over to the row boat, but then thought better of it. The man’s suggested taking it but… Can that boat really take someone to Heliord? It looked small and worn.

“You’re not taking that. It’s not safe!”

“Then let’s just go talk with the magistrate.”

At this, Sodia hesitated. Though Estellise looked back towards the main port town streets, she couldn’t see the magistrate’s mansion from here. “We should let him know about the trouble here.”

“No, Lady Estellise, you’re doing it again.” Sodia stopped in front of her and held up her hands. “Think about what you’re saying. The magistrate likely knows what’s going on.”

“How do you know?” At first, she thought Sodia wouldn’t speak. Indeed she seemed to consider what to say.

“Teagle told me what happened to him. He looked so poor because he’s been taxed into poverty. The only way he could pay his taxes was to look for the Rhybgaro that the magistrate released into the wild. Don’t you understand? Teagle got hurt because of the magistrate’s actions. We should go back to Zaphias and inform the commandant and let him deal with it.”

“You just said Alexei wouldn’t do anything about it.”

“He might at your insistence.” Sodia paused. “I mean, you got him to protect Flynn. He’ll likely make this a priority now that you know about it.”

 _But... why wouldn’t it be a priority without me?_ Estellise wondered. She got the feeling Sodia was grabbing at whatever excuse she find, no matter how feeble.

Something in Estellise’s face told Sodia she wasn’t convinced. She stood squarely in front of her. “Look, so long as you as out here, none of this will be a priority. When you come back, they won’t have to worry about you anymore and they can focus on other things.”

“But they still don’t know who has Dein Nomos.”

“That is not your concern. Please, let me handle this.”

Estellise raised her jaw. Not her concern? She’s the heir to the imperial throne! “No. I want to speak with the magistrate. There’s just so much trouble going on in this port. With the ships unable to leave, the people are getting hurt chasing a Rhybgaro, and everyone here is so dispirited. I want to find out what’s going on.”

“Captain Schwann is already looking into it.” She spoke quickly, leaving Estellise to wonder if it was true. Sodia took a deep breath, “I talked with the captain this morning and he knows something’s not right. He said the commandant sent him to look for you. So if you return to Zaphias, he would be able to investigate what’s going on here.”

“I don’t want to leave without finding out what’s going on. Why can’t I at least stay here until we know?”

“You are seriously stubborn about the wrong things, Your Highness.” Sodia rubbed her forehead and stared at her. “Fine. I’ll go to the magistrate and see what he has to say. You stay at the inn.”

“But—”

“Just listen to me. Please.” That same disappointed expression returned on Sodia’s face and Estellise felt the guilt return along with it. But she really wanted to go, too....

\--

Sodia had already gone ahead. Estellise closed the inn door and stepped into the rain. After the brief reprieve, the storm was back to drowning the streets in a steady downpour.

The rain was like listening to the argument in her own head. Sodia was at least looking into the problems, but Estellise really wanted to be a part of it. As an empress, she would have to make decisions about what’s going on, so why was she so reluctant to let her come along, too? Even as she stood under the inn awning, her resolve split into two. Her friend would be mad if she followed, but somehow that seemed less and less important the more she thought about it.

She wanted information.

Just ahead, she saw Repede walking up the street with a newspaper in his mouth, heading straight up the hill to the magistrate’s mansion.

So Yuri might still be there.... The thought oiled her into motion. Sodia and the knights weren’t likely to help her get to Heliord, but maybe he would.

She followed Repede up the sloping street to the highest point of the hill. From here, she could see the ocean and broken pieces of blastia rising from the ocean, and even further across, she saw Capua Torim and paused. Was Capua Torim really that close? And yet, no one could get there without being fired upon.

She crossed the hill to the magistrate’s mansion, not much farther. The mansion was closer than she thought. There at the front gate to the magistrate’s mansion, Sodia faced the guards who blocked entry with their bodies. Estellise approached cautiously.

“Of course I don’t have the Rhybgaro horn,” Sodia said, frustrated. She pointed back towards the street. “Teagle had it, didn’t he?” Farther back, hidden from her and the guards’ view behind a wall, Repede sauntered up to Yuri, Teagle, and the young boy from yesterday kneeling and listening. Teagle held a large yellow horn in his hands.

Estellise approached them instead.

“Thanks, Repede,” Yuri took the newspaper and held it out to Karol. She noticed the raindrops rolling off the printed printer. Apparently, the printers were prepared for the rainy weather. “Here, you can have it.” Distracted, Karol took the paper and stuffed it into his bag without looking at it.

“Didn’t you come to see the magistrate a long time ago?” she asked. All three of them turned towards her, startled.

“It’s you!” Teagle said.

“I just can’t get rid of you, can I?” Yuri said.

Confused, the boy glanced at them all. “Hey, you’re the woman that fought alongside Yuri yesterday.”

“What’s happening?” she asked.

“Same thing that’s happening now,” Yuri said. “They won’t let anyone in, with or without the Rhybgaro horn.”

Estellise glanced up at the mansion. Most of the windows had some sort of light, but that didn’t necessarily mean the magistrate was home.

“I even showed them this,” Teagle said, holding up the horn. “He said they could take it the magistrate with my regards. They ignored me when I said I wanted to take it to him directly.”

“Yuri, I think we should go,” the boy said.

Yuri stood up. “Yeah, we’re not getting in this way.”

“Um… I’m sure the magistrate will let me in,” Estellise said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Yuri asked.

“Huh? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Apparently the magistrate’s guards are asking about you. They must have heard the gossip going around about the woman who healed Teagle without charging him a gald.”

“If they’re looking for me, it means they want to talk to me, right?”

“Yeah,” Teagle said, “but it didn’t sound like they wanted a friendly chat.”

“I’m sure they’ll let me in if I tell them who I am.” Estellise said.

“And what makes you so special?” Yuri asked.

“Well… I….”

“I said SCRAM!”

The guard at the mansion hollered, and Estellise saw Sodia turn and head back. Even from a distance, she saw Sodia’s scowl upon seeing her standing there, the scowl definitely had nothing to do with the guards denying her entry. She picked up her pace and Estellise lowered her eyes.

“What in the hell are you doing here? Do you not listen at all?”

“I’m sorry. I want to see the magistrate.”

“Well, he’s not seeing anyone,” Sodia said. “And you two can get lost as well. If they’re not letting me in, you don’t have a chance either.”

The boy cowered behind Yuri. “Jeez, she’s even scarier than before….”

“Don’t worry about her, Captain Karol,” Yuri said. “She’s all bark and no bite.” But all the same, Yuri wasn’t going anywhere. He planted his feet firmly where he stood.

“So that’s Karol…” Estellise whispered. She had wondered. He didn’t look much like a captain, though, especially with his using Yuri has a shield.

Sodia watched them, but Estellise knew it wouldn’t be but seconds before she rounded on her again. Sure enough, she turned to face her. “You let your curiosity get the better of you. One of these days, you’ll get yourself killed.”

“But I want to speak with the magistrate here.”

“He won’t see anyone. Not even you.”

Estellise folded her hands in submission. With the way the guards treated Sodia, that was probably true, she supposed. “But does that mean we can’t try? I mean, they were asking about me—”

“I wouldn’t trust those thugs,” Sodia cut in. “They look like guildsmen.” Yuri scowled and Karol looked affronted.

“H-hey, we’re not all bad!” He said.

Sodia ignored him. “I have a feeling that even if you brought the Rhybgaro horn, you still wouldn’t get in.”

“Yeah, we tried that already,” Yuri said, mostly to Estellise. “The horn definitely doesn’t work.”

Teagle nodded and added, “all that work for nothing. He really doesn’t keep his word.”

“I just think if Ragou heard it was me, he’d let me in. I might be able to get some answers out of him.” Yuri’s smile was fake optimism. Karol seemed to puff up with some hope, though the moment he saw Sodia’s expression he deflated and peered out from Yuri’s other side. Repede barked.

Sodia sighed. “You don’t know when to give up, do you?”

Estellise smiled. “Of course not! I don’t see any harm in trying, especially since he was asking about me anyway.” She wandered towards the guardsmen. Curious, the others followed, though Sodia more out of doing her duty. The one guard sneered while the other frowned.

“Oh, here we go again. They just keep coming back.”

Estellise bowed. “I’m sorry to bother you, but can we please see the magistrate?”

“Heh, you know I’ve turned all of them away, right? What makes you so damn special?”

“I’m Lady Estellise,” she said. “I’d like to speak with the magistrate if that’s okay.”

“It ain’t,” the other guard grumbled. “Being ‘Lady Estellise’ doesn’t make you any more special than that punk with the long black hair.”

Sodia drew her sword. “Take that back!”

“Wanna fight huh?”

“Sodia, no!” Estellise held up her hands, standing between the guards and Sodia. She put the sword away, but her eyes never wavered from the guards. Nor did they release any of her anger.

“Oh, come on,” Yuri said. “Release the knight. I’m sure we could take them.”

“Y-Yuri, are you nuts?” Karol asked in a high-pitched voice.

“It doesn’t have to resort to that,” Estellise said.

Sodia took her hand and pulled her back gently away from the guards. “I’m telling you, Milady. They’re not letting anyone in.”

Estellise didn’t want to believe it, but she glanced back at the quiet mansion. There really was no way to get in. She saw a curtain flutter and a shadow shrink away from one of the windows. Was that the magistrate? Did he really not care that no one could come see him?

“Please, let’s just go.” Sodia said. She finally budged, but merely took a step.

“Yeah, listen to the dog. Get out of here. If I have to tell you again, I’m gutting you.”

There was no helping it. Estellise sighed and turned away. Sodia followed, but this time didn’t say anything. Estellise suspected Sodia was just glad to get her way, finally. But the decision hung heavy in her stomach. Unless they could go talk to him, they couldn’t get a boat to Heliord to help Flynn.

“Wait, Princess!”

They all turned. Estellise glanced over Sodia’s shoulder and saw an older man wearing fine black and gray robes with gold trim and a matching hat. He wore thin gold glasses and a mole grew on the right side of his face, and he hurried past the gates in a fast, stiff walk. Estellise recognized him as a man from the council. He had joined the others in the meeting room the night the Council decided Flynn was guilty of murdering Ioder, but she didn’t know him at that time. Was he the new appointed magistrate for Capua Nor?

He sidled up towards them with two more armored bodyguards dressed in monster hide and claws, or in the case of the one, leather straps across a bare chest.

“Yuri, did you hear that?” Karol whispered.

“Yeah… Princess, huh? Sure explains why she’s special.”

Sodia faced Estellise, who knew something was wrong immediately. The knight’s face had gone completely pale.

“Oh, thank goodness, Your Highness!” The man bowed and purred like someone hoping to stay in good graces. “When I heard about an assassin attacking our dear princess in the streets, I got so worried. I’m glad to see you’re safe.”

Sodia held out an arm and held it firm as Estellise tried to pass. She heard her mutter, “don’t get close.”

“Are you the magistrate?” Estellise asked.

“Yes, indeed I am. I am Magistrate Ragou of the Council,” he said with an exaggerated bow. Ragou! Estellise solidified her opinion. The man in red knew Ragou, perhaps doing business. Was that Sodia’s hesitation about letting Estellise come here? “I must apologize for my guards’ rudeness.”

Estellise smiled and glanced at Sodia who swallowed her own contempt. “Thank you,” she said, bowing as well.

Ragou said, “I heard that you were attacked and I had to come find you myself.” Yuri scoffed, but Ragou ignored him. “Please, come in. You’ll be safe here.”

Estellise grinned and turned to see Sodia’s scowl deepen. She had seen her hackles raise before, but never like this, not even when she hissed at Yuri for stealing Dilfari. For some reason, Sodia didn’t seem to believe him.

“Sodia? What’s wrong?”

She whispered, “Dein Nomos.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing my deadline twice. But! I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a pile of crap. I finally got it to where I liked it.


End file.
